Camp Rock: He Walked Away
by JBObsession
Summary: After meeting at Camp rock when they were sixteen and eighteen their romance ended badly 2 years later. 20 years on they are both fighting their own battles. But somehow - through fate- they find each other again and learn to fight together.
1. Chapter 1

After meeting at Camp rock when they were sixteen and eighteen Mitchie – their romance ended badly 2 years later. Now Mitchie's 36 and going through a rough divorce and is trying her best to salvage all she can from the mess – including full custody of her daughter; while Shane is 38 and has been living with his mum nursing her day to day ever since she became ill. Everything has changed, but there is one thing that hasn't; their love is still as strong as it was that summer 20 years ago.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own camp rock – except for the plot and characters unmentioned in Camp Rock.

_Chapter One__ – Custody Custard. _

"Mitchie it has become clear to the court that you have recently been made redundant, is that true?" The judge said to me as I stared at my clasped hands. I looked up and sighed as I stared at the judge through my blurry blood shot eyes. Last night had been a late night or rather early morning. My life only consisted of reading over court papers and doing all I could to get full custody of my daughter.

"Well… You see… it's… Well-"

"Ms Torres, please, were you made redundant?" Judge Rodgers said. I knew that either way I wasn't winning.

"It is true that I've been made redundant from my previous occupation, but my previous employer has suffered severally from the recession and laid off many other hard workers like myself, I've got a perfectly good reference from him if you wish to read." I said.

"Ms Torres, I know that you are a hard worker, I've had observers in watching you, the problem here is that I can't be expected to give you full custody of your daughter if you do not have an income." I cringed. I knew this was the problem I had spent the past two days writing a CV then taking it into every single place within a 5km radius and so far there was nothing. No response. Nothing.

"Your Honour believe me my priorities are to create a safe and secure environment for my daughter, and so far my last 48 hours has consisted of finding a job, and I have applied at many places within a 5km radius of here and I am still waiting for contact from the 20 or more places I have applied, Judge Rodgers this is a hard time for everyone with the recession and I am doing my best to find a reliable job that will not fail in the years to come, which will also guarantee a reliable income to help support me and my daughter." Judge Rodgers studied me then looked at my soon to be ex husbund, Simon.

"Ms Torres I can see all the effort you are making and that it will take awhile for you to be contacted if you are hired. We will continue this meeting 3 weeks from today's date." Judge Rodgers had spoken.

As I breathed in the cool winter air as I walked along the LA sidewalk I realised just how long I had to find a job. 3 weeks. 744 hours. 31 days – In the month of December. In other words; No time at all. I shivered as I shoved my hands deeper into my winter coat. Was it the cold that made me shiver or the fact that I had 31 days to find a job in order to keep my daughter under my custody?

I know it's been a very long time since I last wrote. I had a rather severe case of writers block. But now I am cured! I have written about 6 chapters to this to see if it was going anywhere before I posted – and I think it is! So here is the first chapter I hope that you enjoy it! R&R I love hearing all of your thoughts and opinions about my writing_. __ JBObsession_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thanks for reading this; I really love to know that people enjoy what I write. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

_Chapter two – Page 1236_

The next 3 days consisted of contacting all of the places I applied to find out whether I was hired or not, I couldn't stand waiting by the phone in such and intense time. I needed security, and the only way I was going to get it was if I was hired. And so far, I was let down by all 26 places I had applied. I got the same thing each time.

'Your application was very good Ms Torres, but we aren't really looking to hire right now'

I hated this recession. It was what was keeping me and my daughter from been together under the same roof for the rest of her childhood. I needed her with me everyday – she was my rock.

Flicking on the Computer I waited patiently as it hummed into life. My only hope was applying further out of my area, further then 5km. Which involved taking my daughter away from the life she had now, and I wasn't sure I wanted to do that, but it was the price I knew I had to pay in order to make sure she got the best care. Sure her father was a great father, but I wouldn't admit that, and I wouldn't let it be my reason to surrender. I typed in the Job seeking website Hailey had given me and continued waiting patiently.

I stared at the home page, not knowing what I was really meant to do. This had never been a method before. I was always getting hired, more or less, People always wanted to hire me. Sighing I clicked and a list dropped down.

What was my area of classification? Scrolling down the list I found education and training. What about Sub classification? Scrolling down the list I found, Actors/dancers/singers/musicians. I had to do what I went to college to do. Not apply at some supermarket 5kms from where I worked. Clicking 'search' I waited patiently.

1236 pages of possible Jobs in all states of America. How was I ever going to tackle this?

An hour and 3 quarters had passed and I had managed to go through 17 pages. 17. Only. Becoming suddenly frustrated I clicked 'skip to final page' and made the conclusion that whatever came up, I was applying there. It was me putting my faith in the lord, or rather my faith in the final page. Sighing I shut my eyes and prayed silently to God that a job worth while, a job that I would love to do, A job that would be somewhere that would be a great place to raise my daughter, a job that involved working with great people and a job that made me happy, would appear. Slowly opening my eyes I blinked frantically to get my order of sight back. With my eyes finally focused I realised that there was only one Job on the screen. That narrowed it down, even If I did like a selection, and maybe wanted a selection, this would make life easier. Even if I didn't like the idea of living in that place, or the idea of what it involved, I was applying there. Leaning slowly forward I gasped and started blinking again, it was clear that my eyes had not re-focused. Staring I read what it said out loud.

"CAMP ROCK: LOOKING FOR SINGING AND DANCE INSTRUCTOR"

There were three things that became perfectly clear to me that moment.

One: I did not like the idea of living in that area

Two: I did not like what it involved

And Three: I knew I was applying there.

So these chapters: Rather short, but most of my FanFic's are until they get to the more, Long chapter material, this is the suspenseful material, feeling it? Not so much? If it's making you want to continue to read, and you are enjoying it, then my job is almost complete, until I actually finish it. So R&R and let me know what you think. Your comments are always appreciated and I love reading them. Thanks heaps; _JBObsession_.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thanks so much for reviewing/reading/liking/Alerting all of thee above. I'm kind of enjoying writing this, well it's an understatement, really, and it's been so long since I've written, I feel like an old dog. :) I like where this stories going personally, Let me know what you think after reading this chapter :) _JBObsession._

_Chapter Three__ – Mean it. _

As Memories were suddenly flooding my mind I picked up the phone and called my ex husbands house.

"Hello Simon Reed speaking."

"Hi Simon, It's Mitchie, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to come over sometime after you and Paige have had dinner, there is something that I need to discuss with Paige, But I feel that you also need to hear about it." I said. I waited patiently as the line stayed quiet for a few moments.

"Yeah, that should be fine, we are just cooking dinner now, so I suppose, come around in an hour?" Simon said after some moments.

"Sure, thanks Simon."

"No problems Mitch we'll see you then." He said and then rudely hanging up. I didn't blame him though, the divorce has been hard on him, after all it wasn't his decision, it had been 99% my choice. He had been thinking about it, I knew he had, he just didn't think it was right, but how could two people possibly live together under the same roof until the day they die, when the 11 years of marriage they had already shared only contained 3 really happy years? There was always too much stress on our relationship, it wasn't like It was intentional, we both believed it would work out, but our hearts were really in other places, even if neither of us wished to admit it. I didn't feel any resentment to him now – despite how he felt – I just wanted full custody of my daughter, and right now, Him, the law and finding a job were in the way of getting that, but not any longer.

After dinner I drove the 10 minute ride to our old house. It had become an agreement on the divorce papers that Simon would get the house – due to the fact that he currently had Paige under his custody.

Knocking on the door I waited patiently in the cold. Hearing feet thumping on the ground I smiled as Paige opened the door. Dropping to my knees I scooped her up and hugged her in my arms. I wanted this feeling always, not two days a week, but five days a week.

"Hi Mummy." Paige said as she buried her head in my shoulder. I kissed her head and breathed in the familiar smell of the Johnson's Strawberry shampoo.

"How was your day sweetie?" I asked as I pulled back and stroked her almost black ringlets– a mixture of my brown wavy locks and Simons straight Black hair.

"It was okay, Millie and Chelsea got in a fight again." Paige sighed. At ten she was already experiencing the dramas of a teenage girl's life.

"What about this time?" I asked as I looked up to see that we would soon be interrupted by Simon.

"Harry, Millie likes Harry and told Chelsea and then Chelsea said that she like Harry and then they both went and asked Harry and Harry said that he liked Chelsea then Millie got REALLY mad at Chelsea and said that she hated her then Chelsea cried and then Harry was weirded out and embarrassed in front of EVERYONE so then he dumped Chelsea and then Chelsea cried even more, then Millie got angry at Harry for dumping Chelsea and then she stood on Harry's foot and called him an idiot and then Harry started crying and then Chelsea laughed and then She stood on Harry's other foot…" I stared in shock surprised that boys were even a drama when you were ten – almost eleven.

"Hi Mitchie." Simon said as he stood above us. Standing up I straightened out my clothes.

"Hello Simon."

"Come in." He ushered. Following him I became cautious, although I had lived in this house for 11 years of my life, it didn't feel like home anymore. "So what brings you over?" He asked taking my coat.

"I think it will be best to discuss It once we are seated." I smiled. "It involves paper work." I smiled again. He nodded and I followed him into the living room.

Sitting down on the plump leather couch I made began laying out all of the papers for the job on the coffee table.

"Well, the reason that I am here, is that I've found a job that I would feel would be the right job for me to apply at. There are no guarantee's that I will apply there but my – our – daughters needs come first, and if she is happy for me to apply, due to all the circumstances and knowing all of it involves then I can guarantee that I will." Simon looked at me and nodded – telling me to continue. "The job is roughly 15 miles from here." I continued. "And if it goes well, and I apply – and depending on who gets custody – I would like to make it that either one of us gets to pick up Paige on the Friday after school, so we get the Saturday and Sunday with her." I said looking at Simon, he nodded. I turned my gaze to Paige who was nodding too. "Now, the Job involves living in a small town, but big enough that it will be able to supply a doctors, a hospital, a school, a high school and many recreational places, I've down a check on the school, and although it is small town it will be a wonderful school for Paige – once again depending on custody – It's a friendly town, its about 30km from where I grew up, so it will be close to my family also, It's not too far away from here so traveling distance is rather good, considering where I could find a job. The Job involves me doing exactly what I love, and more, In fact I grew up in my teenage years going there, and I think it would be a great place for Paige to also start spending her summers in five or six years time." I looked at Simon and by his facials he had added it up.

"Camp Rock?" Paige jumped out of her seat at the sound of the familiar camp.

"CAMP ROCK ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" She screamed in delight. I knew it would go down well with her but not so much Simon. I smiled at Paige as she jumped back to her seat. Unable to sit she rushed over. "Tell me the stories again." She said. I smiled, I had told her almost everything of my summers at camp rock. It was now her dream to attend the camp.

"Maybe later, right now I have to discuss this with Daddy, so why don't you go upstairs and get your bag ready for tomorrow?" squealing she ran upstairs.

"Camp rock huh?" I nodded.

"I understand Simon that this may not be the best solution for you, and that you may want me to find somewhere closer, but I don't feel as though this is a fluke, I feel as though I have to be there, like it's calling my name, and either way I know that my daughter is happy if I am there, that she supports me, even if she isn't with me, this Simon is where I have always wanted to be – where I have always belonged – and I won't let an opportunity like this slip out of hands, I need this Simon, and you know how much Camp rock means to me, and I hope that I have your support with this." I stared at him. He knew – nearly – everything about my summers at camp rock. He knew what it meant to me. Sighing he began to speak.

"You're right, I wish it was closer, but 15 miles is roughly 1 hour and a half depending on traffic, and if we can come to some arrangement where maybe once a month I get to have Paige for a week, and we organize something with the school where she will be able to attend that week?" Before I could object or put my input he continued to say more, " I don't want to lose my only daughter, I know that for you right now this is extremely hard only seeing her Saturday and Sunday, but in your conscience she is only 10 minutes away – not an 1 hour or so – I don't want this custody battle to be Messy but I want to keep Paige under my custody as much as you want her under yours, but Mitchie if you feel this is right, Apply, and if you get the job, then we will just have to see what the courts say about it, because It's not in our hands, and I don't want any of this childish manner. All I care about is the well being of my daughter, and I know if I lose this, that she will be safe with you at Camp Rock." Silently to myself I agreed, at least we both knew the priorities in this case.

"Thank you Simon." I said as I stood. "I'll post my application tomorrow and will let you and Paige know as soon as I get my reply." I smiled softly at him. "Thank you Simon, at first I didn't know how you'd feel about it, you shocked me really." He smiled and shoved his hands in his casual Levi Jeans.

"Well, just because we don't love each other in that way anymore, doesn't mean we don't respect each others dreams and ambitions, and I'm sure if it was me in your shoes, you'd do the exact same for me." Smiling I nodded; and I actually meant it.

I really am excited at the soon to be chapters of this story.

I always get excited when we get closer to actually adding Camp Rock into the story. :) I would really appreciate all your views and criticisms towards this chapter, or even all that you have read so far, your R&R's are really appreciated. Thank you so much, _JBObsession_


	4. Chapter 4

So here is the next chapter, I hope that if you have stuck with this story (or any of my stories) that you are enjoying it so far! I hope you like the next chapter. _JBObsession _

_Chapter four__ – Choice is dangerous_

It had been four days since I had applied for the job at Camp Rock and today as I walked out to the mail box I returned holding a rather large envelope addressed to _M Torres_, sent from _B Cesario_ and _D L Duke_. Shaking I opened the seam. This determined it all. Pulling out the contents of the envelope I found a letter and a bunch of forms. Unfolding the letter I read it over and over at least eleven times.

_8__th__ December _

_Dear Mitchie Torres, _

_It has been a great pleasure receiving your application, among many requesting one – or both – of the offered jobs in place, your application is the first to be sent offering to assist both areas of expertise, which is why it is our pleasure to announce that you have been excepted to work at Camp Rock as a Singing Teacher and also a Dance instructor. _

_Reading your application has brought great joy to all members of staff and we will be glad to have you as part of the team. _

_We would like to have an interview on Saturday the 12__th__ of December, to meet you officially and go over the requirements and the daily schedule of working as part of the Camp. _

_Please contact the number below to let us know that you will be there on the 12__th__ of December. _

_Thank you, _

_Brown Cesario _

_And _

_De La Duke_

_P.S. We are so glad that you applied Mitchie, after looking through more then 100 applications we nearly gave up, We remember you Mitchie, and we both look forward to seeing you again - Along with all of the others. _

Feeling like a child I jumped up from my seat and ran around the house screaming. I had been accepted. I had been accepted to work at Camp Rock. Landing on the couch I reread the letter with a racing heart. '-Along with all the others.' I was unsure of what they meant by this, but I wasn't bothered, I was hired, I had a job, I had a high possibility of having full custody of my daughter, I was going to be at Camp Rock for the rest of my days – or so I hoped.

Picking up the phone I dialed Simon and Paige's number. As I waited impatiently I took the time to read the letter – again.

"Hi you've reached Simon and Paige, we are unable to take your call right now, Please leave a message after the tone." Hanging up I sighed. I wanted to share the news with someone… Dialing the number I pressed the call button and waited patiently.

"Hello Connie speaking."

"Mum, It's me."

"Oh Mitchie, what a pleasant surprise, how are you?"

"I am wonderful, I am amazing, I am-"

"Did you meet a boy?" I swallowed as the memories flooded. "Mitchie?"

"No mum, I, I got a job." I said, suddenly unexcited.

"Oh sweetie, that is so amazing, whereabouts?"

"Camp Rock." I whispered.

"Where Mitchie? I didn't hear what you said."

"Camp Rock." I said in an audible tone. The other side of the line stayed quiet. "It will be closer to you, and if I get custody of Paige, we will both be close to you, and also to Simon, which will be great for everyone, and even if I don't get custody of Paige, well I'll still be close to her, it's only two hours away - tops."

"That's all fine and well Mitchie, but have you really thought about this?" Mum said in a mother like tone.

"I have mum, this is where I want to be… All my life, I've loved Camp Rock, I get to do what I love, this is more then a Job mum."

"I understand that Mitchie I was there 20 years ago, and I was there 2 years after, when it all ended, and do you really think going back there would be the best thing for you - Emotionally and mentally? Physically I'm sure you can handle it, But Mitchie what happened goes deeper then anything you can't just pretend that when you get there your not going to remember anything, but that's not how it works sweetie, I need to know that you've really thought about this, and you just didn't find the job and applied without thinking about the long term affects." Mum said – once again concerned.

"I thought about it mum – after I applied. I've thought about this long and hard and it's what I want." I said sternly. Mum sighed.

"There's a huge gap between wanting and needing something, and doing what's best for you."

"This is what's best for me mum, I know these things." I said as confidently as I could. Mum sighed. "Please stop Sighing mum, I know what you mean by it, stop trying to be subtle I'd rather that you just say it."

"I've already said it Mitchie but you keep ignoring it, would you prefer I remind you of everything you went through – everything me and your father went through – after you and Shane broke up? Do you want me to explain to you the affect that had on this whole family? Do you want me to bring out the pictures, For 2 damn years I sat around praying Mitchie, praying for a miracle that something would happen that would bring you back - He took you away Mitchie, that whole camp just sucked away your life, you were never the same after that, never ever. I resent that camp for all it did to you, me and your father; I will never forgive that camp and the people in it who took away our baby girl. Never." I swallowed as I heard faint crying.

"Mum..?"

"Mitchie is that you?" Dad asked. I swallowed.

"Hi Dad."

"What happened Mitchie? Why is your mum crying?"

"I got a job."

"Then why is she crying Mitchie."

"It's at camp Rock." I added. It went silent. "Dad…"

"No Mitchie, I won't allow it. Not-"

"Dad please don't start this, don't be like mum, I thought of all people you would support me."

"I support you Mitchie. Incase you forgot I've supported you through everything in your life, but this is out of the question, I won't let that happen to you or this family again." Dad said harshly. "If you know what's best for you and this family you will not take this job."

"Dad-"

"No questions asked Mitchie, No."

"I'm not 17 anymore dad, I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do."

"Mitchie, I've never told you what you can and can't do and look what happened when you were 17? I should've started a long time ago." He sighed.

"I have Paige to think about here Dad, this doesn't involve you and mum and me, this is bigger, this involves getting me full custody of my daughter dad, this is the first job I've applied at that has accepted me – And I've applied at more then 30."

"There are plenty of other places you can apply at Mitchie – places that don't involve Camp Rock." Dad said in a fatherly tone.

"Yeah dad, places that are on the other side of the Country. I won't listen to you dad, this is what I want."

"God dammit Mitchie, for once in your life stop thinking about just yourself, Shane was what you wanted and we let you have him and look where we all ended up? I won't let it happen again, don't take this job Mitchie, if you know what's good for yourself, if you know what's good for any of us, you're choosing between family and a job Mitchie; what's the most important to you? I hope you choose the right thing." Before I could say anything the line went dead.

I really don't like reading stories when Chapters end badly or they have sequels and they end in bad places. But when you write it, you want to create that suspense, so I hope that anyone reading will continue to stick it out with me until I finish. I hope you are all enjoying it so far :) R&R _JBObsession _


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you enjoy the next chapter! :)

_JBObsession_

Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock.

_Chapter five – Final Decision _

As I buried myself further into the Sofa I thought about what was more important This Job was worth me keeping my Daughter… But my parents didn't see that, for them it was like sacrificing myself into a void of no return. Maybe I was? But did it matter? My daughter was what mattered here, and getting full custody of her. I need a confirmed Job for that, and Camp Rock offered exactly that – and more. I groaned as I shoved another spoonful of Ben and Jerry's into my mouth. I picked up the letter that excited me over 3 hours ago, but now it left me with nothing more then frustration and confusion; Something that I didn't need anymore of.

It was times like these when I wished I had a friend I could talk to. But I didn't. I had lost them a long time ago.

Dialing the number I waited patiently for someone on the opposite side to answer.

"Ello, Camp Rock, Brown Cesario speaking how can I help you?" I smiled at the sound of the familiar accent and name. Smiling I forgot to say anything. "Ello?"

"Sorry, Hi, Um, Brown? It's Mitchie… I got my letter today, for the acceptance for the Job I applied for…"

"Mitchie? Mitchie Torres?"

"The one and only."

"Crikey… Is that you?"

"Last time I checked."

"How have you been?" I thought about answering this question. He was like a father figure to me, after spending so much time with him during all those summers I was at Shane's house. Shane's mum was young when she had Shane and Shane's father left, leaving Sarah – Shane's mum – with nothing but her brother Brown. He was her rock. He was my rock for those years many summers I spent with him.

"In all honesty, I'm fighting for the custody of my daughter, and your job saved my ass – Long story short."

"You have a daughter?" He asked curiously.

"Paige – She's ten."

"And I bet she's just as beautiful as her mum." He said.

"Still paying out those compliments I see?" I laughed.

"Only to the special ones." I smiled then sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Through 15km and 20 years you still manage to know what's wrong…"

"Not that hard Poppet, not that hard."

"My parents don't want me to take the job, they're making me choose, but I've lost count of how many jobs I've applied at, I need this job, and I hope that In the future they are able to realise that it was for the best. I'm accepting your acceptance and I'll see you on the 12th."

"I look forward to seeing you again." I smiled.

"Thanks Brown, I look forward to seeing you too... I hope everyone's well." The line stayed quiet. "Brown?"

"I'll see you on the 12th Mitchie." Flustered by Browns sudden change of mood I frowned.

"You too Brown." Hanging up I thought about the last minute of our conversation. What was that about? Everything was fine until I asked how everyone was… Was it something about my sudden curiosity after 20 years? Was it that something was wrong? With himself? With Shane? Whatever it was, I was going to find out in five days.

My chapters are becoming uneven in size, I hope that isn't annoying, I would try to add more to the chapters, but it's a suspense thing ;)

I hope you are all enjoying my story. :) R&R I love reading your thoughts and opinions on my stories.

_JBObsession _


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter! :) I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for all of the people reviewing and adding this story in your alerts. I will make sure I update ASAP. :)

_JBObsession_

_Chapter 6 – Moving in all directions. _

The final 5 days till my interview with De La Duke and Brown consisted of notifying the courts of my Job and sudden move, Notifying Simon and Paige, Notifying my parents, notifying my landlord, packing and organising a moving company. It was too much to handle in five days.

"_Hi you've reached the Torres residence, __we are unable to take your call right now – please leave your name and number after the beep and we will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you." _

"_Mum, Dad, I didn't want to tell you this way, but I need to tell you. I've accepted the job that I was accepted for – despite your disapproval. This Job is more then a Job, and as much as you feel like I am sacrificing myself into a lifetime of pain and remembrance you are wrong, this Job is about me and Paige stepping out into a future together – me and my daughter. I need to take this job; I don't feel as though there will be another opportunity like this one for me or Paige. Don't think that I am choosing and disobeying, I'm a 36 year old woman with nothing much left to lose, I have to take this, or otherwise I will lose everything. I love you both, Please call me, I want to know that when I turn up on Monday you won't hunt me away with pitch forks. I love-." I groaned as the machine cut me off. Hanging up I entered the number of the landlord. _

"_Hello Colin speaking." _

"_Hi Colin its Mitchie." _

"_Hi Mitchie, what can I do for you." _

"_I would like to give in my notice, I apologise for any inconvenience." _

"_Oh, that's a shame me and Bev were just discussing how much of an amazing tenant you've been. It's a shame. When will you be moving out?" _

"_Five days, well four to be exact... I got a job and I start on the 12th so I had to move… I apologise for the short notice I will pay the three weeks rent to you on the 12th if that's okay?" _

"_Oh Ms Torres you don't have to worry about that rent, really, it has been a pleasure having you as a tenant." _

"_Please Colin I'd much rather I pay, with such short notice." _

"_Only if you insist Mitchie, but it really isn't necessary." _

"_I do Insist, thank you very much, Say hi to Bev." _

"_Will do, bless you Mitchie." _

"_You too Colin." Hanging up I then grabbed my letter to post to the courts and my car keys and headed out to post my letter and visit Paige and Simon to tell them the news. _

_Pulling over I got out of the car and shoved the letter into the fast post – then continued my ten minute drive to my old house._

_Smiling to myself I thought of Paige's reactions as I waited for someone to answer the door. Suddenly Simon's face appeared. _

"_Oh, Mitchie, Hi." _

"_Hi Simon." I smiled. "Sorry to drop by unexpected, I'll be short for time alter and I knew that I have to tell you… Paige!" I lifted her up as she ran into my arms. "How are you?" _

"_Good thank you." I kissed her head then put her down. _

"_Please come in Mitchie." I smiled and followed them both inside. _

_Standing in the Kitchen I listened to Simon and Paige talk about their day out together as Simon made Coffee's. Slightly envious I smiled politely and encouraged Paige to tell me everything. _

"_Then we went and fed the ducks and one of them attacked dad – it was so funny." Paige chuckled out. _

"_It really hurt too!" Simon said as he stirred the coffee's. I laughed. _

"_So what brought you here – you said you were short for time?" Simon asked as we sat down. He always was the one to get right into business. _

"_Well, I got the job at Camp Rock, and I'm moving there… In five days." I announced. "I will be at the court date on the 1st of January and my visiting times with Paige will not be changing, I've already posted my details to the judge about everything that is happening, I've notified everyone else now." I said. Simon nodded. Paige squealed with delight. _

"_I am so excited!" She said in glee as she ran around the table and hugged me. "I knew you would get the job – I prayed every single morning and night." I smiled. "I can't wait to live there; it is going to be awesome!" I looked at Simon and he looked down at his coffee. _

"_Paige Honey, you know that it's not confirmed yet who you are going to be living with, we will have to wait and see what the court says about it okay?" I said sternly, although inside I was happy that she wanted to be with me more – even if it did sound childish. _

"_I know…" She kissed me and sat back down. "It's still exciting though!" I smiled. _

"_I should probably be going…" I said as I stood up. _

"_Oh, okay, well you get Paige tomorrow and Sunday so... I suppose if you want you can take her a day early? I mean if you're going to be living there now, I suppose I'm going to have to get her Fridays too, so it will start getting us prepared." I smiled at Simon. _

"_Thank you for been so supportive Simon, I don't expect it of you but it means a lot." I smiled. He nodded. _

"_Go get packed Paige." She ran up the stairs. _

"_I'll bring Daisy this time!" She yelled down. I frowned. Daisy was the biggest teddy bear she had..._

Sipping the fresh coffee out of my travel mug I directed the three men from the moving company and helped them get everything out of the house – safely. I looked up at the sky as the sun came into view from behind the trees. Looking at my watch I squinted and read 6:30am.

"Are you taking anything in your car?" One of the men – Josh – asked.

"Um, Well I suppose I can fit some boxes in there?"

"That would be good, we predicted that a single lady living in a house wouldn't have too much too move – looks like we predicted wrongly." I frowned.

"Sorry I should've stated what I had."

"Don't apologise we should've asked – simple mistake to just assume." He said wisely as he lifted a box into the back of my grey four wheel drive. I smiled.

"Would you like a coffee? I think I have some coffee and hot water left out in a flask."

"Sure – that would be nice." I smiled as I walked up the path.

"Do you guys want some Coffee?" I called out to the other two men who were loading furniture onto the truck.

"That'd be lovely thanks!" They called back. As I made the coffee I thought excitedly about my move. I had found a beautiful house on a beautiful street that was only a 5 minute drive to the school and local supermarket and mall – if you could call it – and another 5 minutes the other way to Camp Rock. It was perfect, so I brought it with the house money I had gained through the divorce, it had taken a lot to get it early, but after a lot of discussion I got it – along with the perfect house. I walked outside carrying three mugs of hot Coffee.

"I forgot to ask how you liked it – I'll be back with the Sugar and Milk." I smiled as I jogged up the path. I looked at the bench and in the cupboards and couldn't find the sugar. Sighing I walked into the empty living room and found it sitting with a box. Frowning I placed the sugar container on the ground. This box wasn't there before? Was it? Pulling open the tabs I found a bunch a letters, pictures, Gift boxes, dried out flowers, and other crazy items. Lifting out one of the photos I gasped as I realised who was in it. Caitlyn and Nate. I turned it over and found a message on the back.

'_To Mitchie, How are you? It's been a long time since we've heard from you, I hope everything is well. Love Caitlyn and Nate xoxo' - Picture taken 22nd September 2011_. A tear rolled down my eyes as I placed the photo to the side. Lifting another photo out it was now one of Ella and Jason.

'_Hi Mitchie, We hope all is well with you and Shane, It's been a long time since we talked, I miss you! We are currently in Spain – it is beautiful you'd love it hear. Love Ella and Jason xoxo. _No date. Sniffing I pulled out a letter. Opening it up I sat down on the ground and read it.

_April 5th 2011 _

_Dearest Mitchie, _

_It's been a long time since I've heard from you, would it be wrong for me to say that I'm worried? Today is April 5th, and I can't find the words to tell you I miss you and I love you and that I hope to hear from you._

_y days consist of getting up before the postman and waiting for him for an hour until he delivers the mail, then I run out and look through them all praying there is a letter from you – but there never is._

_It's been nearly 8 months since you last wrote Mitchie, I keep track on the calendar in the kitchen. I need to know your okay that nothings happened, that you're safe I need to know that before I lose myself entirely, me and Nate are worried, Nate hasn't heard from Shane either._

_Please don't tell me that you both ran off together to some exotic island and aren't keeping contact with anyone so you won't be found – because that sounds like you both. It's silly, and you've got me worried insanely. _

_So please Mitchie, if that is the case, you know you can trust me and that no matter what I'll always be here for you because we're friends and I love you. _

_Me and Nate would love for you to come and stay with us sometime… Our home needs something more in it. I'm hoping he will propose, but I don't know, we're taking each day as it comes. If he does you'll be the first to know. I really want you to be at the wedding as a bridesmaid and a maid of honor, because that would be a real honor Mitchie.  
Please write soon I feel weak and lost without your kind words of wisdom, _

_Love Forever and ever, _

_Your dearest friend _

_Caitlyn Gellar _

_xoxo_

More tears fell from my eyes, as I read the letter again. April 5th. 7 months after the break up.. I was in bed suffering from depression, anxiety attacks, a broken heart and the loss and emptiness of having an abortion.

That last part – The abortion – Just came out of no where. That wasn't even in my original plan. This adds too the original twist in the story. :) Now I'm excited. It's 1:21am in the morning but because of that little plot twist, I'm writing another chapter. Thank you for reading R&R!!! _ JBObsession_


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter! :) I hope that you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock

_Chapter Seven – __Remembrance _

"Everything alright Ms Torres?" Josh said as he came inside. "Oh, we forgot a box I apologise I will take that out for you." Wiping my eyes I stood up.

"No, No, I'll take this one in the car with me. It's okay."

"Are you alright?" I smiled at him for been so kind.

"Of course, was just going through this box and found some things…"

"Ah, reminiscing, the Mrs always gets emotional when she does that too. Would you like a hand taking anything else out?"

"You can take the sugar and Milk out for the boys if you'd like."

"Sure can." He smiled sweetly then headed out the door calling after his friends. I placed the letter back in the box and carried it out to the car.

"You ready to go?" Josh asked after I shut the passenger door.

"Sure am." I said enthusiastically. I jumped into the drivers seat and started the engine, this was either going to be the start of a new book, or a drag through the previous chronicles and in that moment I prayed that I would get the chance to start on a clean page.

I pulled into the driveway of my new house and sighed in relief that I would soon be settled in. Opening the door I climbed out and slammed it behind me. I smiled as Josh walked over.

"So where is everything going?" he asked. I smiled as I walked up the path and opened the door.

"So the Kitchen and dining stuff will go in there." I said pointing to the obvious place. "Living room here." I said as I waved my arms around in the space in front of me.

"Okay." He said as they all followed me down the hallway.

"My daughter's room is this one – so anything labeled with a 'P' is her stuff." I said. They all nodded. "Then the bathroom stuff goes in here – Then anything labeled with an 'M' is mine so it will go in there, and anything unlabeled can go in this room." I said as I pointed to the room that will be the study.

"Alright then – let's get started!" Josh said.

Two hours, 3 packets of toffee pops and 250gms of Coffee later – we had moved everything inside.

"Thank you so much." I said as I handed over the final payment – with extra tipping.

"It was a pleasure." Josh said as he took the money. "I hope the job, and custody battle goes well for you, I'm sure you'll get full custody – you seem like you're a great mother." I nodded then smiled.

"Thank you." I said appreciatively as I stood on the porch.

I waved as I watched the moving van drive away. Shutting the door I turned around and smiled. This was home.

After spending some time unpacking I realised that I only had an hour till I had to meet Dee and Brown. Jumping in the shower I smiled and sang a song while I scrubbed myself and washed my hair. I was excited – despite everything. This was going to be a new start for me and Paige. Not a drag in the past, I had to forget all of that, it was behind me, and no doubt – I wouldn't ever be seeing any of them again. I was safe. I knew I was.

20 minutes later I headed out the door and suddenly became conscious of the fact that I had another 25 minutes. As I shoved my keys into my bag I decided to walk – hoping I wouldn't get lost.

As I headed down the back road I ran along 20 years ago - I knew I was heading in the right direction. Looking around I realised it was still the same, the trees still hung over the road making an arch and still left the road cool and shaded. The gravel road was still uneven and had many potholes, and when you reached the end of the road – The same Camp Rock sign hung above the entrance. Smiling I quickened my pace. 15 minutes early never hurt anyone.

That chapter was really just a filler until the next chapter. :) Still feel free to Review :) Thank you so much to everyone reading! _ JBObsession_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Thank you for reading this :) Thank you for your reviews and adding me to your alerts etc. It really means a lot. So here is the next chapter – I hope you enjoy! :)_ JBObsession _

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock

_Chapter Eight – __Forever Dead._

"What are you doing?" a deep voice asked from behind me. Screaming I fell back into a bush. "I'm so sorry are you okay?" While fighting the bush as it attacked me I was pulled out. Straightening my clothes I studied the face. "Your not suppose to be on these grounds without permission." The man said.

"Sorry – I went here as a teenager – I'm here for a job interview in about five minutes, I thought I'd take a look around until then, I hadn't realised. I apologise…" The face of the man in front of me scrunched in curiosity and shock. Three thick frown lines appeared on his forehead as he looked at me. I studied him and wondered what made him suddenly interested in me. Deciding to share the same amount of curiosity I started my inspection with the long thick brown Curly locks that framed his face and then My eyes drifted to his soft pink lips that were now drawn into a straight thin line then they moved along to the dark brown eyes – the colour of dark chocolate.. I gasped and he let out a breath.

"N-N-N-N-Nate?" I stuttered - Gob smacked by the thought of Nate standing in front of me.

"Shit…" He said. I stared at him. "Why are you here?"

"Nate?" A voice called from behind the trees.

"Oh God, you have to go Mitchie this isn't-"

"Nate?" The voice called suddenly nearer. Looking up from Nate's distraught face I found a short, curly haired brunette standing at the top of the bank. "Who's this?" She asked Nate who continued to stand silently. The lady looked from me to Nate then she fixed her gaze on me. Looking from Nate to the women I then chose to fix my eyes on her. Gasping she started walking down the bank.

"Mitchie?" She asked – her face going white. I stared at the curly head that bobbled up and down as she slowly – and cautiously – made her way down the bank and towards me and Nate. "Mitchie?" She breathed with effort. Looking into her eyes gave it away with those Hazel eyes that reminded me of autumn now staring at me with tears welling in them I knew who I was facing. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to sound out her name.

"Caitlyn…" I whispered. But she was already too far away.

"Caitlyn!" Nate yelled after her. Spinning to face me his face said it all. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"I-"

"Why? After all these years did you just think that you could appear out of no where and suddenly come back into everyone's lives? You applied for a job here? What were you thinking? We work here Mitchie, oh wait – you wouldn't know that because we haven't heard from you in twenty years." He said with venom in his voice.

"Nate… I… I… It's complicated…"

"So complicated that you don't even have the decency to write to Caitlyn? Every day for a whole year she prayed and hoped every minute that a letter or phone call from you would come – but it never did – and the only explanation you have is 'it's complicated'? You better have a pretty damn good excuse for the crap you've put us through. For twenty years Mitchie we never heard from you and you left us thinking the worse." He said his voice raising. "Did you even think about the effect it would have on either of us? Or did that just not matter to you? Does the health of my wife not matter? She was pregnant Mitchie for crying out loud she could've miscarried, she came close to it."

"You have children..?" I whispered.

"Is that all you can say? God, we spent our summers together Mitchie, we all bonded in a way that you don't see and you ruined that – for both of us. Caitlyn wrote, and wrote; even after she gave up she wrote all these letters she never sent she had no one except me Mitchie. Her family shut her out because she chose me; she needed you and where were you? We thought you were dead. Dead Mitchie… Does that even mean anything?"

"I… I… It does…" Running his hands through his long curly longs he groaned in frustration. Looking at me he shook his head. "So what was the reason that you never wrote? That you never even once called? Always screened our calls?" As a pain struck in my stomach I looked down. "If you know what's good for you just leave Mitchie, you've been dead to us for 20 years, and suddenly appearing won't change that." Spinning on his heal he walked off and as I stared after him, suddenly it didn't bother me that I was 10 minutes late for my interview, all I wanted to do was get as far away from here as I could.

So I'm getting plenty of alerts so I'm making sure that I get the chapters up. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter – there is more to come! JBObsession R&R :D


	9. Chapter 9

So here is the next chapter! I know I'm saying it on every chapter but thank you so much for favouriting this story/alerting/reviewing. :) It makes me smile! So to repay you all I am writing like a maniac although there is nothing bad about It because I love writing! :) So here is the next chapter – Enjoy! _JBObsession _

_Chapter Nine – Want and Need._

With tears spilling out of my eyes I tripped up the hill to make my way to the main road. My parents were right – everyone was right. This wasn't what I needed I was been naïve and stupid. This was the one of the worst mistakes I have ever made. It wasn't God giving me a sign, it was nothing. It was me letting myself get dragged through the past which was the last thing I needed. As I walked along the gravel path a voice called after me.

"Mitchie?" Continuing to walk I ignored the voice. Nate was right – I was dead to this place and everyone who I once knew. "Mitchie Torres?" The voice called again. Sighing I stopped in my tracks and turned around. Wiping my eyes with my muddy sleeve I waited for the figure to get closer. "Gosh Mitchie, were you going to make me run the whole way?" Looking down I sighed. "Your fifteen minutes late and heading in the wrong direction – my office is that way." Brown said as he pointed towards Camp Rock.

"I've changed my mind." I said.

"Oh really?" He questioned. "Are you sure? Or did Nate happen to change it for you?" Looking up from the ground I stared at him in question. "I'm not stupid Mitchie, I talk to my employees about applying you – Well only Nate."

"Nate knew I was coming."

"Yes, and he wasn't happy about it, as far as he was concerned you were dead to him and Caitlyn and the last thing he needed for him and Caitlyn was to have you back in his life… Mitchie I've been with Nate and Caitlyn for the twenty years you disappeared and let's just say the first couple of years Caitlyn was a mess, it put a lot of stress on there relationship and Caitlyn broke down – all the time. Nate got her in therapy but she refused the help and she kept pushing Nate away. He put off everything. He had planned a proposal and a family, but it was put off for a long time until one day Caitlyn was really sick and Nate took her to the doctors and she found out she was 2 months pregnant, and she realised she had to put the baby first, that baby was a miracle and the stop to her heartache and eventually she forgot you… and Nate and the children came first, and now that your back Nate's protective and knows that it has the potential to lose Caitlyn like it did… And Nate went through hell – they all did. And he doesn't want it to happen. When he found out I had accepted your application he was furious, he lost himself. Your not a good thing for either of them, and he knows it - Which is why he is trying to get you to leave."

"Then why Brown?" I asked overwhelmed by the story he just told.

"Why what?"

"Hire me?" I said looking him dead in the eyes. "Why hire me when you know what it does to them?" Swallowing he looked away.

"I think it would be best for us to talk in my office." He said as he turned and headed up the gravel path.

"White with one sugar?" He asked. Nodding I sat down in front of his desk. "Sorry about the mess, we've had a lot of mail lately." Looking around I breathed in heavily then out slowly – taking in the familiar smell of Browns office. Laughing he placed the coffee in front of me.

"The smell, it hasn't changed." I said as I took as sip of coffee.

"Nope, Dee won't let me." He chuckled. I smiled.

"So it did happen?" I question.

"What?" He asked.

"You and Dee?" I said taking another sip of coffee. He smiled.

"It did."

"Finally!" I exclaimed. "I always saw it; you were perfect for each other." I smiled.

"Thank you, I'm very happy, best decision I ever made." He said strongly. Looking down I watched my coffee move around in circles.

"I suppose you want to know?" Brown asked. Looking up I nodded. Sighing he pulled out a large white envelope. With a questioning look written all over my face I took the envelope he held out to me. Taking out its contents I read them over.

"Sarah…" I said. Brown looked down and I noticed the change in him – and it wasn't all aging. He had grey hair amongst the little brown that remained. He was frail and skinny, his face thinner then it should be for a man of his age. "When…?" I asked as I read further through the documents. "What?" I asked.

"Started two years ago and we found out the end of last year… It started with depression… And it became chronic… And other symptoms started appearing that just weren't depression symptoms. She started getting headaches, and then she started vomiting and getting nauseous, and me and Shane assumed she could be pregnant but it was uncommon at her age and she wasn't seeing anyone, then she started having seizures not long after… and we took her to the doctor where we waited months after months for the results then one day they came-"

"Brain tumor." I said quietly as I read the words on paper. Tears fell from my eyes. "Brain tumor." I breathed again. Shaking my head I looked up. "She can't… She can't, she just can't." Brown frowned and looked down again. "Its bullshit, she can't, she doesn't, it's just – Her results got switched you know that happens, that happens. That's what happened. They switched them accidentally – I'll call them now." I said as I cried and reached for the phone. Shaking his head Brown reached for me and stopped me. "They switched them." I said firmly. "These are someone else's results." I said as I shook the paper in front of his wrinkled face. As tears fell down my cheeks Brown shook his head and pulled me into his embrace. "They are." I said firmly. Shaking his head, tears began to fall down his cheeks. "They are… They are… They…They… Are…" I wept out. Holding me tight brown rubbed my back.

"No, they're Sarah's." Shaking my head I cried more. "She hasn't got long…"

"NO!" I screamed as I pushed him away. Sarah didn't have a brain tumor; these things just didn't happen to Sarah, she was beautiful inside and out – an angel from above. People weren't perfect, but Sarah was close enough to it. "Sarah doesn't have a brain tumor Brown, she doesn't." I said firmly. "Stop been so negative, doctors are assholes who don't know anything, they get results mixed up they treat patients like crap, they don't know anything, and Sarah doesn't have a brain tumor she doesn't… She doesn't…" Brown continued shaking his head.

"Mitchie listen to me…" Shaking my head I shut my eyes letting more tears fall. "Sarah's been sick for 3 years… She was diagnosed the end of last year… She's not getting better, she's only getting worse the doctors fear her ending will be soon." Opening my eyes I stared.

"How long?" I asked. Brown said nothing. "How long?" I asked again.

"Two months." He whispered.

"Two… Two… Months?" He nodded. "Oh God… No…"

"Mitchie I'm So-"

"No." I said as I butted in, "I'm sorry, I, I, this isn't right, this…" Brown nodded.

"I reacted exactly the same as you… So did Shane…" I looked at Brown, realizing that Shane must feel worse then either of us.

"How is…" I swallowed. "How is.."

"Shane?" Brown asked as he watched me. I nodded - Finding myself unable to say his name.

"He's given up everything, he moved here as soon as she started getting depressed, he gave up his career and everything else he had back in New York and moved here and has been looking after Sarah for a long time now, his days consists of only that… He's a mess Mitchie… And I, I just don't know what to do anymore." Tears fell from his eyes and he cried out. Crawling over to him I pulled him close and whispered comforting sounds in his ear. Shane never had a father and Brown acted that image for him, and Brown and Shane both treated each other with the title of 'Father and Son'.' " I don't know what to do." He whispered again.

"That's why you accepted my application." I whispered as I cried more. "I thought that finding this job on the internet was a sign for me, but it wasn't, I needed to be here for you, you needed me, and that's why I was sent here."

"Me, Sarah, Shane, Nate and Caitlyn – All of us." He said "We need you just as much as you need us." And in that moment he was right. We were all hanging on by thin threads, falling further and further into a void that we wouldn't return from, but this, this was what we all needed.

That was a really emotional Chapter to me. I always get emotional when I write. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter despite its depressing side. R&R! _JBObsession. _


	10. Chapter 10

Here's chapter 10, I just realised after writing that I said in the previous chapters that they broke up some time after camp, I apologise for any confusion this may add.

_Chapter ten – Should've tried harder_

"I'll see you Monday." I said as I hugged Brown.

"I'm still living in the same place, With Dee, Sarah and Shane, feel free to come over before then… Sarah would love to see you." I nodded fighting back tears.

"That would be nice… I… I have some things I need to sort out before then…"

"Caitlyn… Nate…" Brown said.

"Shane." I added. Brown looked at me confused.

"I never knew what happened there…" Brown said. "Shane never talked about it." Shutting my eyes more tears fell. "I'm sorry Mitchie." Shaking my head I hugged him again.

"Don't apologise." I said as I sat down. Sitting down next to me brown rubbed my shoulder.

"You can talk to me…" He said. Shutting my eyes I waited a few moments.

"I met Shane at my first time at Camp Rock, and immediately I realised he was more then what I saw on the TV and read in the magazines, he was someone real… More then what anyone thought, for him he was all about the image in front of everyone, but when we were alone – or with Nate, Caitlyn, Ella and Jason – he was just beautiful and he slowly began to stop caring, and as that summer came to an end well we got closer and closer and eventually made and relationship out of it." I looked out at the lake remembering our first canoe ride when Shane really opened up. "Then there was the next summer and things got more serious we talked about moving in together or even one day getting married. I know it sounds silly when I was only eighteen and Shane 20 but we were in love – even if it sounds like naïve love it was more than that to us." I sighed. "Then there was the final summer at camp rock, me and Shane made love a week before Camp Ended. My mum – she never liked the idea of me and Shane in a relationship – and I always fought about where I was going to go to college. She wanted me to go to a local college which happened to be on the other side of the country to where Shane was going. We fought, and despite my efforts my mum didn't care she had made her mind up. But she didn't know that I had applied at the same College as Shane and got in. Shane didn't know either. He knew that me and my mum fought all the time, and he didn't like it. There was one night when me and Shane were on a boat out on the lake – the one he took me on all the time – and we knew we would be separated the next day, despite our efforts." Shutting my eyes the memory of that night flooded me.

"_I don't want to stay here for college if you're not here." I whispered in Shane's ear as he turned the boat engine off. Turning around he kissed me softly and wrapped his arms around my waist. _

"_I want you to be with you Mitchie, but your parents they come first." Groaning I moved out of his embrace – I didn't want to fight with him. "Mitch…I'm sorry, but your parents already hate me as it is, and I don't want to take you away from them." He said as he came and stood by the window with me. _

"_Its not there business Shane, what I want to do, what I want to be, where I want to be, It's not their concern anymore, I'm eighteen Shane, I want to go to College with you, I want to be with you forever Shane…." I whispered. Studying me he smiled. _

"_Forever?" He questioned as he stepped closer._

"_Forever and ever." I said meeting him half way. Standing in the silence I decided now was the time to tell him my news. _

"_I got into Julliard." I whispered. Shane stepped back. _

"_You applied?" He asked. "You weren't meant to do that Mitchie we talked about it. College is only a few years; we decided we would wait until after college." He said. _

"_Wait? What's that going to do? Do you think I can wait 4, 5, 6 years? That long away from you? She's trying to separate us Shane, and you're letting her do it, why?" I asked. "Why?" _

"_You're asking me why? You have two parents who love you Mitchie, who want you here for your own good, They know my intentions towards you and our relationship and I'm the rockstar bad boy on the television, the guy who's not good enough for their precious daughter, they don't want us together for a reason Mitchie, it's because I'm not good enough, I'm not the type of guy they imagine their daughter marrying and having a life with, they want the boy next door and I can't give that to them, I'm Shane Gray, the egotistical popstar and they hate that, and why shouldn't they? You deserve better then me Mitchie; don't make the mistake of trying to be with me." He snapped. _

"_What? What are you saying? Are you saying that after camp we're just going to forget each other? Just forget everything we've been through and move on, go to college and just, just forget..?" I asked. Shane stayed silent. "Oh God, I'm right aren't I?" I asked but Shane continued to stay quiet. "You're full of Shit Shane." I snapped. "I love you? What the hell does that even mean to you?" I screamed as I started to cry. "What the hell does forever mean to you?" I screamed as I threw a pillow at him. "Huh? What does it mean Shane?" I screamed. "What were your intentions towards me? Just pursue me and add me to the top of your list of sluts you've slept with? Add me to the top of your lists to all the girls you've lied to? All the girls you told you love and just dragged them through shit after you got what you wanted?" I yelled as I threw more items at him. "You took the one thing of mine that I can only ever give to one person and you turn around and have the nerve to tell me that you don't want forever and you don't want me?" I yelled as I threw everything I could find closest to me. "What did the other night mean to you Shane? I gave you all that I am, and you, you want to go to college and never see me again?" I screamed. Taking a breath I waited awhile. "Be honest with me Shane, Look me straight in the eye and tell me that you want both of us to leave tomorrow going our separate ways, that you don't want me to call you, text you, write to you, you don't want me… At all." I whispered. "Tell me that you don't love me Shane." I said as I stepped forward. Turning around Shane faced me. Biting his lip he looked me straight in the eye. "Oh God Shane, don't-"_

"_Mitchie, I want us to both leave tomorrow, telling ourselves that this whole summer never happened, I don't want us to keep in contact while we are at college and I don't want to continue this summer fling after we've both finished college, These past 3 summers meant nothing to me, nothing more then finding someone I could spend my time with, What happened the other night at the lake was a mistake and we shouldn't have done it, I don't love you Mitchie, you're not what I want, I shouldn't have lead you on and I'm sorry that it came to this." Tears left my eyes and he continued to look me straight in the eyes not budging, not moving, just staring. Nodding my head I looked away and wrapped my arms around myself. Never in my life had I felt so dirty. Walking forward I looked in his eyes. _

"_You are a lying jerk, forget all I said about you been more then your image, because that's all you are Shane, that's all that this was, it was all for your image, 'Shane Gray's fling with slut Mitchie Torres' I see it all over the headlines and you, you don't care, you never did, I hope you know that you've ruined me as a person, I hope you know that you've taken me in a way that only one person can ever take someone and for me Shane it meant the world but for you, I was just one big mistake, 'Just another' I could've handled, anything but mistake." Shane finally broke, he looked away. "You've got a hot story to sell out of this and what did I get out of it Shane? The knowledge that I'm a dirty slut, I wish I was able to get the perks out of it, but no, that's Shane Gray's job, everyone else gets to pick up the shit left behind." Looking at the ground neither of us said anything. _

"_I'll drive us back to shore." Shane said. Ignoring him I stepped out into the cool air with tears rolling down my face. _

"You know, I always hear people talking about broken hearts, and I had never felt that so when they told me I never understood what they meant." I said after telling the story to brown. "But that night, I felt it, I felt more then just a broken heart, I felt the loss of a friend, a best friend. Shane wasn't just the love of my life he was, he was my everything." I sighed. "After getting off at the lake I ran as fast as I could, Packed my things and took a bus home." I said in a small voice. "My mum she didn't give a shit, all she could say was 'I told you so' and that added to it." I began crying again. "She was my mother and she had her heart set on Shane breaking my heart, what kind of a parent does that to their child? Who wants to see their child in pain and grief, she didn't care, she said sleep on it and you'll be fine, but I wasn't, I stopped caring, I because depressed and started vomiting all the time, I didn't do anything and gained lots of weight, I-" I stopped there and sat silently for a long time. "Mum got worried with my excessive vomiting and weight gain, I hadn't been eating anything, I didn't have anything to vomit up and she knew something was up, she took me to the doctors and I found out I was 3 months pregnant with Shane's baby." I let out a moan of pain. "Mum screamed, she yelled she didn't want to believe it, part of me didn't want to believe it, but I had this baby growing inside of me, this baby that was Shane's, I didn't know what I wanted." I shook my head. "But I would never kill a baby."

"Your daughter, she's not Shane's is she?" I shook my head.

"My mum was against me having a child – especially if it was Shane's. We fought right then and there, I wasn't getting rid of a child, it was inhumane. I lashed out at my mum, the doctor had to call security and the sedated me because I wouldn't stop. While I was out of it…" I breathed slowly. "While…" Biting my lip I looked at the sky.

"It's okay Mitchie I know what you're-"

"She made them abort the child; she paid them triple the amount to get rid of my child." I whispered. "Triple." I breathed. Shaking my head I looked at brown.

"Caitlyn and Nate want to know why they didn't hear from me it's because I never saw the letters, I never got to read them until I found them today, I never got the phone calls because my mum took my phone away incase Shane called, I wrote letters to Caitlyn and Nate and asked my mum to post them… How could I be so stupid? She said that no letters ever came from Caitlyn, I thought Caitlyn hated me, because of the abortion, I felt as though everyone left me." Brown hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "What hurts the most was I never got the time to think about my child, I never got the time to think about what I would've called him, I never even got to say goodbye, I never even gave the consent, I killed a life because I didn't fight hard enough, and that kills me every single day." I whispered. Brown pulled me away from him.

"That is not your fault Mitchie, what happened, you fought your hardest and your parents had no right to do that to you, you fought for that child as best as you could." Shaking my head I disagreed.

"If I did, then why isn't he here today?"

I apologise for confusion with dates I know at the start I said differently about the break up but I suppose I didn't plan that very well and the story began to change throughout a bit. So apologise for that. I will have to fix it. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it! R&R JBObsession


	11. Chapter 11

Heres chapter 11 – Sorry about the wait! :) JBObsession

_Chapter eleven – Forgiveness. _

"Mitchie…" at the sound of my name I lifted my head up from having been buried in my hands.

"Caitlyn…" I whispered.

"I-I-I- I'm sorry for listening in it's just... I heard talking and I didn't-"

"It's okay." I whispered softly.

"You wrote?" She asked.

"I did." I nodded "But they never got to you."

"And mine never got to you." She said shaking her head. "I don't believe it." Caitlyn said. Looking away I felt crushed she thought I lied? "Your mum… She wouldn't do something like that? Connie wouldn't…Would she?" Caitlyn said in shock. "She wouldn't abort a baby, she wouldn't, she'd make sure to give you my letters and post yours, and she would." Caitlyn said nodding. "But she didn't did she?" Shaking my head I whispered.

"No." I said. "I never got one letter after a couple of months." I whispered. "they stopped right after I wrote the letter telling you about the abortion, I thought that you hated me for it, so I assumed the worse and stopped writing."

"I never got the letter." Caitlyn said.

"That was her plan; she never wanted me to be anywhere near camp rock." Sadness flooded Caitlyn's face. "I trusted her." I whispered.

"We all did." Caitlyn said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. Leaning into her I took in her familiar sent.

"I never, ever meant for any-"

"It's okay Mitchie."

"No it's not Caitlyn, please let me finish…" I said. "I didn't want any of this to happen, My mum planned it all, she never wanted me to be successful if it involved Shane, she took away everyone from my life and she brought me into a state that I never want to be in again for the rest of my life, she left me and hung me out to dry she took away everything, and I thought she did it because she loved me." Scoffing I shook my head. "What a fool I've been I believed she was a saint." Sitting in the silence I pulled away. "I could say sorry to you every second of every day but it wouldn't be enough."

"Just hearing that you've been alive for the past 20 years is enough for me – and knowing you didn't hate me." She said as she took hold of my hand.

"I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." She whispered as she hugged me tightly.

Nate still wasn't happy with my explanation. He still doubted me. I didn't blame him, Caitlyn and Nate went through hell because of me, and what my mum did. Nate accepted it, and was relived, but he still had that look on his face. He didn't know whether to trust me, and he feared I'd get up and vanish. But that wasn't my plan. Not anymore.

"This is Mitchie." Caitlyn said as she introduced me to her youngest son, Matt.

"Hi Matt." I whispered as I leveled myself with him. "I'm Mitchie."

"Who are you?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm your mum and dad's friend."

"I don't know you." He said with a curious look on his face.

"It's okay sweetie me and daddy were best friends with her when we went to Camp Rock." Caitlyn said. Matt smiled then ran off.

"He's sweet." I assured her as I stood back up.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn called.

"I'm right here…"

"What!?" A voice called from the lounge. "I'm trying to watch TV."

"Come here now!" Caitlyn called. Listening towards the lounge I heard thumping and groaning. "What?" The girl asked.

"Mitchie, this is Mitchie." Looking at Caitlyn I smiled. She had named her first child after me.

"Hi." I smiled.

"You called me out of the lounge just so you could what? Introduce me to your friend? I really don't care." She snapped as she headed back into the lounge. Caitlyn sighed.

"I was hoping she'd be in a good mood." She whispered as I followed her into the kitchen.

"It's okay; she looks like she has a lot on her mind."

"She won't talk to me or Nate, or anyone else." Caitlyn sighed. "I'm trying with her, but she just keeps choosing to shut her out, I'm worried about the distance she's keeping, I'm scared something bad is going on."

"It's okay Caitlyn, just take it one step at a time and I'm sure she will eventually open up to you." I said in reassurance.

"I hope so." She said as she handed over a glass of orange juice. "I hear you have a daughter." I smiled.

"Paige, she's ten." I said proudly.

"Husbund..?" She asked.

"Divorced, well nearly, we're currently going through the custody battle…" I said. Caitlyn nodded.

"You're bound to get custody Mitchie." She assured me. "You're the mother; most judges tend to give full custody to mothers due to the fact that the mother carried them round for 9 months."

"I don't think it's just that, but Paige wants to come with me, and I want to give Simon a good shot at it, but it's in my blood not to let him get her – even though I know she will be fine with him."

"Mother Instinct, we care for our children like a lioness does for her cubs. It's natural." Caitlyn said. "When's the court date?"

"The first." I said. "I get to see her every Friday to Sunday until then."

"It's not long now, there's about a week and a half left till the court date." She said as she looked at the calendar. "She'll be with you in no time." She said as she reached across the breakfast bar to take my hand. "Trust me." Smiling I nodded, and I had never felt so sure of anything in my life.

Sorry about the long wait for the update, I haven't been on the computer in 2 or 3 days, I've been rather busy. I apologise for keeping you all waiting – Hopefully you haven't left me! :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter. JBObsession


	12. Chapter 12

Heres chapter twelve! Sorry for the wait, I've been rather busy lately, and I'm hoping to finish this before I go away in 4 days! But I should be! Thanks for being patient, Hope you like it! _JBObsession._

_Chapter twelve – __Human Rights_

"Where do you want to put this?" Popping my head around the kitchen door I laughed at Caitlyn as she stared quizzically at the large wooden tiki mask I was given a few years ago.

"Don't ask." I said as I shook my head.

"Wasn't planning on it." She said as she put it back in the box.

"Thanks for helping me." I said as I headed back into the kitchen to continue the unpacking.

"No problem," She called back. "I'm glad I can help." She said sincerely. Stacking more pots I hummed along to the radio. "So," Caitlyn said as she suddenly stood in the door way.

"So what?" I asked. Sighing she looked at me.

"So, when are you going to see Shane?" She asked. Looking away I continued to stack pots.

"I wasn't planning on it…"

"What do you mean Mitchie…" She asked. "He doesn't know does he?" She questioned.

"What? That I'm back – or course not."

"Not that you're back Mitchie." She said.

"What then?" Sighing she sat down next to me.

"About the baby..." She said softly. Stopping what I was doing I stared at the pots.

"No, and I don't want him to." I said sternly as I continued stacking pots.

"He deserves to know Mitchie." Caitlyn said. "It's his right."

"Yeah? Just like it was my right to decide whether I kept the baby or not? Was that my right?"

"Mitchie…"

"No Caitlyn, please, I don't want to hear anymore about it."

"You know what Mitchie, you're right aborting the baby wasn't your right, but that doesn't mean you don't have time to tell Shane, you had your rights taken away from you, so now it's your turn to make sure you don't take them away from Shane." Caitlyn snapped as she grabbed her bag. "I have to go and get Matt." She said as she slammed the door shut.

I knew Caitlyn was right – as much as I tried to deny it. It was Shane's right to know about the baby even if it had been twenty years. But a part of me – or maybe all of me – didn't have the strength to get up and go and tell him. I couldn't face him, not after all these years especially with the information I had to tell him. Even thinking about him now stirred the empty feeling in my stomach that made my heart lurch and scream in pain. The truth was that for me nothing had changed over twenty years, my feelings were the same as they always were just locked away in a deep, dark, cold cell in my broken heart.

Short chapter – But I'm pretty sure that there's nothing wrong with that. :) Sorry for keeping you all waiting! I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Thanks for being so patient! _JBObsession._


	13. Chapter 13

Here's chapter 13! Enjoy JBObsession

_Chapter thirteen – No more Denial_

After much debate I now stood shaking and in front of the Grey Residence trying to find the courage to knock on that large pristine white door. Although I was standing at the bottom of the path, I knew that door off by heart – it was the door to all of my summers. I remember it so clearly with its hand carved patterns and its tinted window. Starting up the pacing I continued to debate as people walked by and shunned me making me out as litter in their suburban lifestyles. Stopping I stood at the top of the path. Breathing slowly I walked slowly up the paving and up the porch steps and knocking on that big white door I waited patiently for the 20 years I missed to appear, with a racing heart I held my breath as the lock clicked.

Through the screen door I still recognized him. Though his dark brown hair was now shorter and his dark brown eyes were filled with sadness and emptiness I could see the man I loved, the man I still loved, and that scared me.

"Can I help you?" Shane whispered, not making the effort to look at me, but instead at his feet. Gasping I found myself shocked at the same effect his husky voice had on me. Shivering I wrapped my arms around myself.

"I-I-I-I…" Swallowing I studied him as he slowly lifted his head. Focusing on me he looked me up and down then staring straight into my eyes I felt myself come undone. I felt exposed in his presence, like I always had. Wrapping my arms tighter around myself I stepped back and looked away. "Sor-Sor-Sorry to bother you I have the wrong house." I said as I turned around and made my way down the steps. I was a coward, I couldn't face this, I couldn't face him, I'd been running for a long time, and just when I was finally in the lead, I slowed down and stopped to tie my shoelace and look at the view, and now it had all caught up with me. My past had caught up with me, and all the secrets, lies, and brokenness were soon to be exposed.

"Mitchie…?" I heard Shane say just as I made my way to the bottom of the steps. Stopping I made my first mistake, Turning around I made my second. The screen door flung shut and out on the porch stood Shane Grey - Exposed to the world. Slowly stepping down the steps he walked towards me. Walking backwards I consciously looked away. "Is that you?" He asked. Speaking I made my third mistake.

"No… Sorry…I got the wrong house." Turning around I was stopped by the tight grip of Shane's soft, tanned hand.

"Mitchie… It's you." Shaking my head I shook off his hand and made my forth mistake – Running away.

Wheezing I slammed the door shut behind me and leaned against it letting out small sobs as I fell to the ground. Drawing my legs towards myself I wrapped my arms around my shaking legs. This was the last thing I needed. Moments passed until I came back to reality. Wiping my nose with my jersey sleeve I sniffed and struggled to get up. Walking into the lounge I began un-stacking boxes in a pile in the far corner. Dropping the box on the ground I knelt down and opened it and began pulling out letters in envelopes all different sizes and colours. I was looking for one letter, one small letter - one small sign - to prove that Shane didn't mean those hurtful words he said almost 21 years ago.

Hours past and my hope was decreasing every moment I pulled out a letter that didn't answer my prayers. Ever since Shane left me my logic and what I wanted had been fighting in a battle to the death, and what I chose would determine who would win and for all my life I'd been letting logic win and for once; maybe I wanted win.

Piles of letters surrounded me with only a few left in the box in front of me. Pulling out the last three I looked at the sender address on all three and placed them all in the 'Caitlyn' pile. Standing I picked up the box and broke it down to put with the other boxes for the recycling. Frightened I jumped as I something moved by my feet. Stepping back I looked at a small envelope resting in front of my feet. Picking it up I hadn't realised there was another letter in the box. Dropping the box I flipped the envelope over and looked for a sender address – but there wasn't one. Curiously I walked over to the couch and sat down. Opening the envelope I pulled out a letter and a ring – a ring I recognized.

_Mitchie, _

_I don't know how to begin this letter, or whether or not I should even write it. I've been through a lot of paper and a lot of time sitting and contemplating. It's been two years since we last talked or saw each other, two years. Thinking about it scares me, but writing it down scares me even more. I know there is a million ways to begin a letter, but there is only one way to explain what happened between us. I remember the last time I saw you like it was just yesterday – even though I try to forget it all. I have nightmares, the look on your face when I told you those lies – that look of hate. It hurt to say it, it hurt for you to hear it, but it hurt more to see you believe it. You're either going to hate me for breaking your heart the way I did or you're either going to hate me for lying to you – or probably even both – and I don't blame you for that. I hate myself too. _

_It was the day after the greatest day of my life happened – it is still the greatest day of my life. It was the day after I made love to you on the boat out on the lake. You were so fragile in my arms and I felt like I was holding the world in my hands. But I was – I was holding my world. To this day your beauty still holds me captive. _

_I was sitting by the lake taking everything in, after that night I had never felt so much emotion in my life, so much love and happiness in my life, I felt immortal, I felt on top of the world. Then your mum came to see me. Connie. She told me – more or less explained to me and blackmailed me – that I couldn't see you anymore. Of course knowing me I laughed in her face and told her she couldn't be serious, and that she had been trying to separate us since the day we started dating and that nothing would change how we felt for each other and that we weren't just going to end it. Your mother had other thoughts towards that and told me we would. She told me that if I ended it with you she would still allow us to keep in contact and see each other and she told me that if I chose not to, she'd take you away from me by force, by creating a scene or by saying or doing something that would make you hate me forever. Of course I believed your mum; from the day we met she had been blackmailing me into hurting you, every time I laughed in her face but now she had this look in her face – this look in her eyes – that made me finally believe her. That look still haunts me – it was a look that screamed murder. She knew about our plans for the night and she told me to end it or she'd do it for me. She told me you got into Julliard I was so happy I knew how much you wanted to get in, but she told me you weren't going to Julliard because I was going to be there. I told her that if she doesn't want me near you then you can go to Julliard. She thought I was joking and told me to cut the crap, she said she didn't want you anywhere far away from her where she couldn't watch over you and know that I wasn't getting my claws into you. She left and I didn't know what to do, If I didn't end it with you she'd take you away entirely but if I did it at my own free will she'd let us still have that contact and I needed that contact, little was better then none and I was a fool and believed her. When I told you, I didn't understand how you could believe me. But you did. When we got back to shore I waited an hour then went and saw you and I found you were gone, your cabin was empty except for the ring I gave you on our 1 year anniversary – the ring inside this envelope. I understood then – everything. It was your mums plan from the start. She knew that I'd do it; she knew I'd break up with you, and she also knew that you would go running back to her and never want to see me anymore. I made the biggest mistake of my life in that short amount of time. I let down my shields and broke the rules. I had spent so long fighting for you – fighting for what I love – and I let Connie blow it all up and break down my wall. I was exposed and I proved nothing more than a fool. _

_It's been two years Mitchie, there hasn't been any amount of therapy, any other women – except my mum – there hasn't been anything else that I can find to help heal my mistakes, my last resort, is telling you how much I wish I never let you go. I know that its cliché, but it's the only thing I know now. _

_I'm seeking for the forgiveness I know I don't deserve. _

_I'm Sorry that I gave up on myself, that I gave up on you, but most of all that I gave up on us. I know now, that there is nothing in the world that means more to me then what we __are __– were. _

_Love Shane _

Touching the letter I cried. All that time. Holding onto the letter I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I had someone I needed to pay a visit to.

INTENSE!!!! :) Smitchie is starting to appear now! It has taken so long – too long! Who is Mitchie going to See? So many possibilities and you will have to wait and see! Thank you for your patience! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. R&R! Checking my emails and seeing I have a review makes me so happy. I feel like a little kid when I see I have a review – I get that big goofy smile on my face and get all excited. :) Hahaha. Thanks heaps! JBObsession


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks so much for reviewing/alerting/Favouriting! You are all the best :) Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. JBObsession

**Disclaimer:** I know I'm slack I always forget to tell everyone that I don't own camp rock except for the plot and Simon and Paige and Teenage Mitchie and Matt… And… I think everyone knows that I don't own Camp Rock, If I did I wouldn't be writing FanFics, I'd be writing scripts for movies and shows. But I love my FanFics :) P.S. I don't own Camp Rock

_Chapter Fourteen – No Forgiveness_

Holding the letter tightly I thumped on the door impatiently. Feeling the adrenaline pump through my veins I thumped on the door. Suddenly it flung open.

"Where is she?" I snapped as I stormed in.

"Mitchie calm down – what's wrong?"

"Where the hell is she dad!?" I screamed as he tried to calm me down.

"What's all this ruckus?" Connie called as she came into the hallway. Shaking my head I walked towards her.

"What I would like to know is what this is?" Shoving the letter in her face I stood there shaking in anger. "Huh? Care to explain that!?" I screamed. "Care to explain the hundreds of letters I found from Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Peggy and Ella? Letters I never saw?!"

"Calm down Mitchie." Dad cooed.

"Calm down! You're telling me to calm down?!" Laughing I flung around to face him. "Were you in on all this as well? Take away everything that meant the world to me? Were you part of taking away my life?" I said coldly. "Were you involved in these sick plans to make sure I never had a life and that I never got to feel happiness?" I asked. "Were you?" I asked.

"I don't know what your talking about." He said as he looked past me and towards my mum.

"That's crap and you know it. You're sick – both of you." I said as I snatched the letter from Connie who now looked like she had seen a ghost. "What did you expect mum? That it would never catch up with you, that you'd have your little girl forever? Well sorry you lost her a long time ago and do you want to know why you lost her? It wasn't Shane, he had nothing to do with any of this, and it was all you. You and your stupid scheming and your stupid leash you were choking me with my whole life." I said as I stood in front of her. "You aborted my baby – My child!" I Screamed as I pointed towards myself. "My baby, you aborted my baby without my permission." I said as I thumped my foot. "You took away my child, you took away my friends, you took away music, you took away feeling, you took away the love of my life – You took away everything."

"I-I-I-I-I'm S-Sorry." She whispered.

"You're sorry?" I scoffed. "Sorry is all you can say?" I said as I stood in front of her. "Sorry is just a useless word for someone who knows that they did something wrong and it's caught up with them and you are no exception to the word, you're just as bad as all the other liars, con artists, murderers and scum who use it to get out of everything, I resent you, I resent both of you." I said as I looked between them.

"You don't mean that Mit-"

"I don't do I?" I said interrupted. "Then explain to me why the fact I have to urge to slap you right now? Explain to me why I want to scream and kick and cause a scene? Explain why having you in my presence makes me want to throw up?" I said. "Explain to me why I shouldn't hate you?"

"Because I'm your mother." She hissed.

"My mother?" I scoffed. "Mother? What does that word even mean? Because you sure as hell have no idea what it means." I snapped.

"Mitchie don't talk to your mother like that." Dad snapped.

"You're just as bad!" I snapped as I turned around to face him. "You knew what she was doing this whole time and you chose to turn a blind eye, she aborted my baby – your grandchild. She killed a life – she's a murderer and you helped." I spat.

"We didn't have a choice." Mum said behind me. Spinning around I stared at her.

"It wasn't your right to have a choice! That child was mine – Mine. Not yours and not dads, but mine and Shane's. How could you ever have a choice or the right to have a choice in the matter?" I screamed. "Explain to me how a child that was created by me and Shane could ever need your involvement in thinking about an abortion?"

"He left you!"

"He left me because you blackmailed him into leaving me! You took him away from me! You saw how I was, you saw what I felt, you knew I loved him and you chose to do the unspeakable!"

"Love? Please, you were sixteen you didn't know the meaning of love!" She snapped.

"Oh this is rich coming from you of all people! The meaning of love? So what was it I felt towards you and dad once? What was it I felt towards my friends? What was that was that just a stupid little emotion?"

"Once?" Mum said.

"Exactly, you expect me to want to love you after all of this? You expect me to be able to love you?"

"Forgiveness Mitchie…"

"Forgiveness, screw forgiveness, you're not worth my forgiveness." I spat as I walked towards the door.

"If you walk out that door you're not welcome back again." Dad said as I placed my hand on the handle.

"Trust me – I wasn't planning on coming back." Slamming the door I headed towards my car.

"Hello Simon Reed Speaking."

"Hi Simon, its Mitchie." I said as I drove along the highway.

"Oh, Hi How is everything?"

"Oh it's great thanks, look I was wondering if it was okay to pick Paige up a day earlier, It's just I'm on my way into the city now, so it would save a lot of petrol... I mean only if it's okay with you and only if it's okay with Paige."

"No that should be fine." He said. "Look Mitchie I know it's not my business anymore – but is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just found out a lot of stuff I chose to neglect, Everything's great, Thank you."

"It's alright… I know it would sound weird… But I hope that after all this we could be friends, or acquaintances."

"Me too." It stayed quiet for a moment.

"I'll see you soon – I've got to go help Paige choose with toy she's bringing with her." smiling I said bye and hung up – continuing my drive to LA.

"How've you been sweetie?" I asked as I shut my car door.

"Great, well school's typical…"

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really, it's just typical stuff." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"I hate that typical stuff." I said. "Although I wasn't ten when it happened I was twelve."

"I hate it." She said "I'm sick of the fighting over Harry; he's not even that cute!" She said in frustration. Laughing I smiled to myself.

"So who is cute?" I asked suspiciously. Looking to my side Paige was studying me.

"You're asking me who is cute?" She asked.

"Of course, curiosity." I laughed. "Who's that boy in your class with the blonde hair and the freckles…?"

"That's Harry." She said. Staring wide eyed I looked at her.

"Seriously?"

"Yes…"

"Now I get why your friends are fighting over him – he's adorable!" Rolling her eyes she turned up the music.

"Hold on…" I said as I reached over and turned it down. "You like Harry too."

"Psh, What? No!"

"Really?" I asked. "Could've fooled me." I said.

"Don't tell anyone!" she said.

"Who would I tell?"

"Dad…"

"I won't tell dad, I understand the boy thing." I assured her. "Dad doesn't."

"Exactly." She said as she reached over to turn the music up again.

"_Classic hits 106.8" _The radio said. _"__Every time I think I'm closer to the heart…"_ Gasping I smiled to myself. He recorded the song.

"This is your room." I said as I stood in front of the sky blue room that caught all of the afternoon sun.

"It's awesome!" She cried in glee. "This is so cool!" Smiling I walked into the room with her.

"Your guitar?" She asked.

"This was my first guitar ever – and I want you to have it. I want it to be your first guitar." I said. Dropping her bags she wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you mum." Smiling to myself I hugged her.

"I love you too Paige – you're my life." I said as I squeezed her tightly, she was everything to me.

"Hi, is this the Torres residence?" I heard a faint voice as I was making dinner.

"Yes, Can I help you?" I heard Paige say to the person at the door.

"I'm looking for Mitchie Torres…" The voice said.

"Paige Honey, who is it?" I called as I stirred the dinner pot.

"I don't know It's some guy, I told him to wait while I went and got you." She said. Frowning I handed the wooden spoon to Paige.

"Could you watch dinner while I see who it is?" I asked. Nodding Paige took the spoon. Walking to the door I opened it and stared wide eyed at who stood on the other side.

Now I bet you all want to know who will be the mysterious person on the other side of the door! :) But you will just have to wait and see until I update next! I hope you're enjoying it, R&R. _JBObsession_


	15. Chapter 15

So I've had some opinions towards writing Shane's P.O.V into the story. Personally I think it's a great idea, and this chapter is going to incorporate that, so this is going to be a Shane's P.O.V chapter but also might flick back into the past a little. Hope you enjoy the chapter, Thanks heaps you are all amazing! _JBObsession x_

_Chapter fifteen – Pop star's Diaries._

**SHANE'S P.O.V**

Sighing I stood up from the lounge chair where I had only sat down in moments ago to rest. I was sick of people knocking on the door and offering their Tuna Casseroles and their homemade goods, none of it would take away the tumour, and none of that Casserole has the power to heal my mum. Unlocking the door I opened it to find a brunette lady standing there. Maybe a reporter or maybe a nosy old timer fan; all I knew was that she didn't have a casserole - and for that I was grateful. As the silence grew on I found the courage to talk to her.

"Can I help you?" I whispered not making an effort to look at her as I tried to hide my eyes – they always gave it away.

"I-I-I-I…" The women said as she swallowed. Looking at her I realised she was studying me so I decided to do the same. Her dark brown hair was long and grew past her shoulders, her complexion looked soft yet stressed, her figure was a million times more womanly and beautiful then any other women I knew, her hands suggested a guitar player, and her lips were soft and luscious looking. I wondered what made me think this – what made me feel this – no one had ever made me think this way since Mitchie. Looking up at her we locked eyes and I felt her immediate uneasiness.

"Sor-Sor-Sorry to bother you I have the wrong house." She said as she turned around and made her way down the steps. It was at that moment that it all added up, the figure, the skin, the lips the hands, the eyes – everything. Butterflies grew in my stomach at the thought of it, my heart raced as I open grabbed the handle of the screen door and my voice came just before I let her get away.

"Mitchie…?" I asked as I walked out onto the porch. "Is that you?" I asked as I Looked straight at her face and into those big brown orbs that grew familiar every second.

"No… Sorry…I got the wrong house." She said as she turned around. Grabbing her arm tightly it had all become real.

"Mitchie… It's you." I said as she shook her head and shook off my arm.

"No." I heard faintly as I watched her run away.

"Who was that?" Mum asked croakily as I walked into the open plan area we called her bedroom – she didn't like calling it anything other. She wanted to die normally and not surrounded by doctors and nurses and sick people, so I nursed her twenty four seven, seven days a week.

"N-N-N-No one." I stuttered.

"No one huh? Then why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" She said slowly.

"Shh mum, you know what the doctor said you've got to rest."

"Screw the doctors."

"Mum they are only here to help – and you know it." I said softly as I dabbed her forehead with a flannel.

"Who cares I'm going to die soon anyway, I want to make the most of my life while I'm here." She said as sternly as she was able to. Sighing I placed the flannel back into the bucket.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You've got to eat something mum…"

"Why? I'm only going to vomit it up, what's the point, they say eat to get your strength, I don't get no strength from that food, I use whatever strength I have hurling it all up." She said breathlessly.

"Okay mum, maybe later then, why don't you have a nap?" I whispered as I kissed the top of her head. "I love you." I whispered. Grabbing my hand she looked me in the eyes.

"I want you to promise me something Shaney." She said. I was always promising her something I would do, that was all it was now - Empty promises. "And I want you to mean it, don't tell me you promise when I know you won't keep it, you've got to mean this." She said.

"Okay mum, I promise."

"Cross your heart?" She asked.

"And hope to die." I said as I made the action of crossing my heart.

"I want you to go after Mitchie," She began. "I want you to find her, and I want you to tell her how much you still love her, then I want you to bring her to me and then I want you to promise me Shane, that you will do that one little thing you wanted to at the end of Camp Rock almost twenty years ago." Shocked I studied her.

"I may have a brain tumor son – but I'm not stupid." She laughed.

"I-I don't know how to…" I said. "And even If I did I wouldn't know where to begin…"

"It's not a matter of if you did, it's a matter of you are." She said. "You promised to do it." She said. "I let you off every other time you broke a promise but this, this is different my Shane, go find her."

"I'm not leaving you." I said. "It can wait until Uncle Brown is home." I said.

"Shane…"

"I'll do it mum – I promise." And for once those hourly promises had suddenly turned into something bigger and more meaningful then they were an hour before. Now as I made that one promise, I knew, and my mum knew, that I was going to fulfill it.

Knocking on the door I waited nervously for the answer. Suddenly the door swung open and a little girl – about eleven – stood in front of me. Had I got the Torres residence, or was this the wrong house?

"Hi, is this the Torres residence?" I asked.

"Yes, Can I help you?" She responded

"I'm looking for Mitchie Torres…" The voice said.

"Paige Honey, who is it?" I heard the voice call from the kitchen.

"Wait here please." The girl – Paige- said as she shut the door in my face. Then I thought the worse, Mitchie was married, she had a child from a marriage that wasn't to me. Breathing out slowly I stopped myself from crying. It was one of my worse fears coming true – one of my many worse fears involving Mitchie. Suddenly the door opened again and there she was as beautiful as ever – Mitchie Torres. With her face turning pale she looked at me. My heart ached, and the butterflies came back. Was it normal for one person to have such an effect on another person? Now that I was here I didn't know what to say or where to begin. My whole life, I had been waiting, searching, longing, and now she was here – in front of me – and I couldn't say anything.

"H-H-Hi." I stuttered – feeling like a child.

"H-H-H-Hi." She stuttered back as she looked at me studying her. Blushing I looked away. "Can I help you?" She asked. Staring at her questionably I wondered why she was still playing this game. She knew who I was she wouldn't have turned up at my house otherwise.

"I want t-to talk to y-you." I said clumsily. Looking behind the door she looked back

"Now's not a very good time…" She said softly.

"Go mum." I small voice said. "I've got dinner covered." The voice said again. Grabbing a piece of paper off the table Mitchie then shut the door behind her and then sat at the top of the stairs – Joining her she handed me the piece of paper. Watching me and urged me to read it. Reading it I fought back the tears as the memories of that last day flooded back to me I handed her back the letter. Neither of us said anything as we both stared blankly ahead.

"You never wrote back…" I said slowly and silently.

"I only read your letter today." She whispered. "Connie, she kept them all from me, every letter I received straight after the-" She stopped. Looking at her I urged her to continue but she looked away and I saw a single tear roll down her cheek. "It was never meant to be this way." She said. "Never." Suddenly more tears spilled from her eyes.

"It's oka-"

"No." She said as she interrupted me. "You don't understand, you could never begin to understand, you'd hate me! You'd hate me just as much as I hate myself."

"I could never hate you Mitchie." I whispered soothingly as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. I smiled as I remember how she would always do that.

"Don't say that Shane, don't."

"Why not Mitchie – It's true."

"No, it's not, please."

"Tell me Mitchie…" I breathed.

"After you broke up with me I went back to my parents and my mum looked after me. She acted like nothing ever happened. Told me I'd get over it, told me it was all going to be fine." She whispered. "Truth was it was never 'all going to be fine' after you broke up with me I was in a state for a very long time. I don't think you could possibly begin to understand-" stopping she looked at me then continued somewhere else. "I was okay, not so bad that I didn't make an effort, It was about 3 months after everything and mum was worried." She said. "I didn't eat, but I gained a lot of weight, I didn't sleep and I vomited a lot, it got to the point where mum took me to the doctors." Watching her intently she began to cry again. "I-I-I-I Can't D-Do This." She blubbered.

"You can Mitchie, I'm here you can tell me anything." I said as I took hold of her hand. Looking up at me she stared. The warmth of her hand reminded me of all those times we would walk along the lake in the moonlight. Breathing she continued. "She took me to the doctors, I found out I was three months pregnant…" She said as she let out a cry.

"Paige… Is she… Is she mine?" She shook her head. "Adoption? We could find her and get her back, they'd let…" She continued to shake her head. "Oh God…." I breathed.

"I didn't know what I wanted-"

"So you aborted a child?" I asked as I let go of her hand. "Our child?"

"No, it wasn't like that Shane!" She said as she took hold of my hand again. "It wasn't." Looking at her I ushered her to continue.

"Connie was against it, she kept telling the doctors how we wanted to book an abortion for a certain date but I kept saying I didn't want one and the doctors couldn't do one without my permission. Connie set me off… She knew that a certain small thing would set me off and I let it, I jumped her and the doctor had to call security and they injected something into me to knock me out, while I was out...While I was…While I was out of it…" She let go of my hand and buried her face into her hands. "She paid them triple the amount, triple." She sobbed. Tears rolled down my eyes as I looked at her. "I didn't even get a say… I didn't…My son…" She sobbed. "Our Son…" She said in correction.

"H-H-H-H-He was a B-Boy?" I asked as I continued to cry. Nodding she wiped her eyes. "You never told me…" I said.

"I did, I wrote a letter to you, to Caitlyn, to Nate to everyone telling you all about it, but she never posted them, she made me believe that you all got the letters and that you all hated me for it, I never got letters given to me…" I said. "Do you know what it felt like Shane? To write a letter to 5 people telling them about something like that and get no response…I felt sick, it answered all my questions I've never looked at myself the same again…"

"It wasn't your fault…" I said.

"Don't say that Shane, don't. It was, I didn't try hard enough to protect our child, I didn't stand up for him like I should've, I didn't do enough."

"You did everything for him Mitchie, you did your best and he knows that he wouldn't hate you for it."

"I hate me for it." She sobbed

"I don't hate you for it." I whispered.

"Don't say that Shane."

"Why Mitchie? I don't hate you, I hate Connie." I said as I rubbed her back.

"Because I let myself be fooled into her trap."

"But you didn't Mitchie you were holding a lot in, it happens."

"Why can't you just hate me Shane?" She asked.

"Mitchie, how can I hate you when I'm still in love with you?"

I will try and write another one tomorrow after packing. I hate to leave you all in real suspense! No I will write another one tomorrow, even if it means I don't get enough sleep before getting up at 5am. Gosh. :( I hope you enjoyed this one In Shane's P.O.V :) Thank you everyone, you are all amazing! R&R JBObsession


	16. Chapter 16

Here is the next chapter! I will be going away tomorrow for about 5 days so I won't be updating until after then, I apologise for having to keep you all waiting I really wanted to finish this before I went away but sadly time just flew by. So this chapter is back in Mitchie's Perspective. Enjoy! JBObsession x

_Chapter Sixteen - Ignite_

Gawping I moved my hand form Shane's grasp. I had just told him everything that had happened – everything – and his response was that he still loved me? How could that be after all of this? How could he still love me and how could I still love him?

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly as he looked towards the sky. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't of." I said in agreement. Spinning to face me he looked at me then gave one sharp nod.

"You know Mitchie, When I told you were a mistake I didn't mean it, when I told you I didn't love you, I didn't mean that either, but before that when I told you that making love to you was the greatest thing to ever happen to me, and that I could only ever love you – I meant that with all my heart – and it hasn't changed at all." He said as he stood up. "I'm sorry to inconvenience you." He said softly as he turned and walked down the path and round the corner. Staring after him I waited to and processed what had happened. Without thinking I jumped up from the stairs and ran.

"Shane!" I called as I saw his figure slowly appear. "Shane!" Spinning around he smiled and looked at me. "Shane." I called one last time as I ran into his arms.

"I know what I just said back there but I didn't mean it, I wanted myself to believe it, but I can't I can't go on living like this and burying a feeling everyday that I want to feel that I want to grasp." I said breathlessly. "I don't care what happened 20 years ago, I don't care, all I care about is that I'm here now – with you." I said softly. "I love you Shane." I said softly as I looked into his eyes that were suddenly so full of life.

"I love you too Mitchie." He said as he pulled me closer and pressed his lips to mine.

Laughing I stroked his back in an up and down movement.

"That's lies." I said as I breathed into his neck.

"No! I swear Britney spears asked me on a date." He said as he did the same gesture towards my back.

"Britney Spears Huh?"

"Yeah I turned her down."

"I highly doubt that Shane who would turn Britney Spears down on a date."

"Someone who had lost their heart already to the love of their life – someone like me." He said seriously. Not knowing what yo say I kissed his neck and breathed in his scent. "So who is Paige's father?" He asked. Cringing at the question I knew I had to answer.

"My mum got sick of me being all depressed about you and she joined me up into lots of different clubs and stuff – she invited over all these guys from it who she thought could be possible candidates for a husbund." I said. "I got sick of it but there was one guy – Simon – who I happened to befriend, we became really close as friends. But I got sick of all the other males Connie kept throwing at me and I knew how Simon felt so I decided to give it a go to get her off my case – and it worked. I liked him a lot – but as a friend. Then one day after 2 and a half years he proposed and well I wanted to turn him down I wasn't ready for that sort of commitment to someone I didn't feel that way towards but as you can guess Connie said otherwise and told me I had to or she'd never speak to me again. Of course at that point in time her and dad and Simon were all I had – if I said no I'd lose them all – so I said yes. We got married and I fell pregnant with Paige about a year later." I said.

"So what made you separate?" He asked.

"I couldn't take it anymore… I wanted something more then coming home everyday and living a suburban lifestyle that was all a lie for me - I wanted music back but most of all I wanted to be truly and honestly happy again." I said with a sigh.

"Are you truly and honestly happy again?" He asked.

"More then you could possibly know." I said. Rolling back on top of me he kissed me with a passion and a love that I missed, a passion that ignited and burned as we slowly made love.

I'm so sad that I won't be writing for such a long time :( I hope you all will still be here when I get back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!. Until I write again - Thank you! JBObsession x :)


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter Seventeen__ – My world opens _

"Paige?" I called out as the door clicked shut behind me.

"I'm in here." I heard a voice from the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry I left you." I said as I ran into the kitchen. Dialing the knobs I turned off the element and looked at Paige.

"Was that…Was that Shane?" She asked. I looked at her.

"It was." I said as I drained the noodles into the sink.

"He seems…nice." I smiled at her attempt of kindness.

"It's okay Paige." Sighing I turned to watch her get the plates out of the cupboard.

"It's not really…Is it?" I studied her. What did she mean?

"What… What do you mean sweetie?"

"It's not okay is it mum? Not really – not when you really think about it." She whispered. I stared at her. This was the first I had ever heard Paige talk about what she thought. "You're living here. Dad's living back in the city, Dad is still in love with you and I can hear him crying at night because he wishes you were here, and while that's going on, you've always been in love with... Shane and you never really wanted to be with dad and now you're not talking to Nana and Grandpa…" I looked at her. How did she know about that? "Nana called yesterday when you were at the supermarket… She told me that you decided you didn't want to talk to her anymore because she told you that Shane was bad for you, and that Shane was a bad man, and that he had taken Daddy away…" Tears started falling from her eyes. Running over to her I knelt in front of her.

"You're right." I said after some time. She looked at me. "About some things – but not everything." I sighed. "Yes I am living here and dad's living back in the City but that doesn't mean our love for you has changed… I understand this has been harder for your dad then I would like… Me and dad have been spending our marriage life working so hard to be great parents for you and working on our jobs and ourselves that we neglected our relationship and forgot to tend for it and eventually it just fell apart and we realised this when it was too late to change anything, but this separation doesn't mean me and your dad love you any less or that it's your fault – because it's not – this is something that has happened between me and dad and how we just forgot… I'm always going to love your dad but it's just different now, it's not like it was for us, but I still respect him and love him as your father and he did an amazing job at it and just like Dad I am always going to love Shane, there have been things that have happened in my past that I've held on to and never had the chance to let go of and now that I'm here now might be the right time for me to get somewhere and finally move on, and for me to do that I need Shane and this effects my whole life." I studied her. "As for Nana and Granddad well Nana seems to think that Shane has always had a bad influence on my life but looking back now, if it hadn't been for her things would be different, things would probably be perfect, but you know what?" I whispered.

"What?" She asked as she swallowed back tears.

"If none of this had happened, I wouldn't have had you, and you make all the bad things seem Perfect. You give me Hope Paige, and no matter what I will always love you." Breaking down Paige fell into my arms. "I love you." I said over and over as I stroked her hair. "I'll always love you Paige, no matter what." I said as tears fell from my eyes.

I feel like I'm losing it. Let's hope for something better next time :) Hope you enjoyed it. R&R Not that I really deserve it after the wait. But I love hearing your comments and criticisms :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:** Flooding Hope

Smiling I waved in the review mirror as Paige became a disappearing figure. I sighed. After talking with Paige last night I finally realised just how badly she was taking the separation. I forgot how much she was like her father. The both of them never showed emotion unless it was pushed out, or it was troubling them so much that if they didn't, they would've physically hurt themselves – or someone. I sighed again. I was really alone. I'd pushed Shane away – again. I was divorcing my husband, My daughter was currently living with my ex, and I hated my parents. Driving home I sat in silence fight reoccurring thoughts in my head. What if Shane had been serious? After all this time? That I was the only one for him? Could that even be possible? After all that happened he thought that if I showed my face again I would walk right in and embrace it? I shook my head as I turned into my driveway. The drive seemed longer then normal But I heaved myself out of the car. Walking up the path to the steps I was brought out of my thoughts by a weak looking figure. It was Brown.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly as I ran towards him. He looked me straight in the eye. I let out a silent gasp. His eyes told me that he had had a long night, The dark rings, the added lines from when I last saw him – only days ago. The sadness and now the tears. Wrapping my arms around him I cooed in his ear and rubbed his back supportably. "What's happened Brown?" I asked suddenly frantic. Was it something with Shane?

"Sarah.." He breathed. I broke away from him and shook my head. She couldn't have. She couldn't of. Brown shook his head. "Nearly." He said. My shoulders slumped and I buried my face in my hands. Sarah Gray. Shane's mum. The mum I always wished I had had. Supportive of her child in ever decision he made – even if she didn't entirely agree. Then she was there when that decision fell apart. Loving even when she couldn't stand to look at her son after the things he did. A mother – even when she felt she couldn't be. "I told her that you were back." He said as he wiped the tears off his wrinkled cheek.

"You shouldn't have done that Brown…"

"I know it wasn't my place to interfere with you and Shane and now to interfere with you - "

"What?" I said cutting off. "Interfering with me and Shane?" I repeated in question. He stared at me quizzically.

"I told him you were back and said he should consider going to see you, he didn't seem at all interested and ignored what I said, I told him he needed to and he had to either tell you how he still felt and if it failed to move on and realise that holding onto it all for this amount of time was doing him and his mother no good, and for the both of them, he needed to come and see you to know whether he had held onto dead love or whether it was what he had faith in for all this time…" I looked at him.

"He didn't say… I told him…" Brown nodded.

"I know, he told me what you said, he came home, he… Well, was rather upset, he trashed the living room he went on a rampage… Sarah came out of her bed quizzical and wanted to know what was going on.. Shane told her and me right there he just fell apart and Sarah fell apart, she had also spent this whole time having faith that the love she saw in you both back in those days was real, was forever she didn't understand how it couldn't be that and seeing Shane how she was she collapsed.. She was really weak before but now she's only just coming in and out of a coma… She's at the hospital with Shane and I was just there before.. She really wants to see you Mitchie.. Before she…Before…Before she goes.." I shook my head.

"It's not true." I said. Brown shook his head.

"It is she's really weak Mitchie…"

"No, not that, it's not true that I don't still love him. For my whole life I have been pushing away this love for him, I married and had a child and I have my child to think about now and when he turned up last night declaring his love to me, I couldn't handle it, I'm going through a divorce… I love him Brown. With all my heart that's never changed… I have to go." I said.

"Where?" He asked.

"To the Hospital." I said as I ran down the steps. There was no way I was letting Sarah die, not today, not now, not because of me.

Aaargh! I owe you guys it's been too long since this has been updated. I'm going to continue writing and who know I might just finish it Sorry to keep you waiting!

Love JBObsession


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter nineteen: Goodbyes**_

"Hi, I was wondering if you could tell me what room Sarah Gray is in." I asked at the information desk. The young girl stared weirdly at me, I sighed. "I'm sorry." I Breathed. "I'm in a rush." She nodded.

"She's just down in 2B." She said as she pointed down a long white corridor. "She's not in a good State Mrs…"

"Miss. Miss Torres." I said in correction. "And I know, I came as fast as I could." She nodded again. "Thank you.." I said as looked for her nametag. "Nurse Grace." I said.

"Oh I'm not a nurse." She said. I could tell that, Her face was young, she was very pretty. I could tell she didn't work here and was on some School Job searching.

"I know, but one day you will be." I said as I walked down the corridor. Taking a deep breath I walked into the room. I looked around there was only one Cubicle filled and in the bed lay a greyed hair Sarah. Nothing to what I ever remembered. Tears rolled down my face. I'd done this to her. Sniffing I stepped towards the bed and took it all in. Tubes, linked into her nose, her arms. A life support machine. Sitting down I grabbed her cold hand. Rubbing her hand in attempt to warm it I thought about what to say, I hadn't given it any thought.

"Hi Sarah," I began. I didn't know what else to say. "It's me… Mitchie… I know, I know that there is a 50/50 chance that you can here me. Doctors and Science all say that patients in Coma's are able to hear everything said around them, I don't know if it's true, but for you, You'd be the exception. You could – can – do anything Sarah. You always have been able to, even when you've felt like you can't go on. Those days that I spent with you and Shane were – and still are – the best days I've had in my whole life. You were my idol Sarah, all you did. You did it with so much love and determination, you did it all for you Son. You did it all for Shane, even when he was a right jerk, even when he treated you with nothing but disrespect you still looked him in the eyes and told him to go ahead – do it – I'll still love you. And when it all got thrown back in his face you wrapped him in those arms of yours and whispered your love for him in his ears and rocked him until he stopped feeling the pain of letting you down and not listening to you. And you stuck by him through it all. And I wish that there was some way that I was able to live up to you." I sighed she probably couldn't even hear me. It was ridiculous but part of me still had hope she could. "Shane came and saw me last night… I made a mistake Sarah and I wish that you were here to wrap me in those arms of yours and tell me that you forgive me and that you still love me. I need reassurance Sarah. Love. I need you and I need Shane." Tears fell from my eyes. "He told me he still loved me, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me and I threw it back at him like a dog. I told him to go, I didn't run after him. I didn't look in his eyes and tell him I still loved him because inside my house I had a daughter, a daughter who I am fighting with everything that I am to keep custody of, and right now, it looks like there is no hope and I'm giving up Sarah, just how I gave up with Shane, how I gave up and let my parents win. But looking at you something appears inside of me, and I feel it, I feel hope stirring in me, and I know I can get through this, that I will find a way to win custody of my daughter and I will find a way to tell Shane that I've always loved him, that I still do, and that I always will. You give me that Hope Sarah and I hope, that I am able to give you that hope in return to hold on to grab on to whatever strength you have left and come back, come back for Shane, for Brown and me. I love you Sarah Gray, You've always been the mother I wished I could have. Don't give up hope, not when Shane needs you, not when Brown needs you, not when I need you. Not before We get to say goodbye." I couldn't stop the tears now, they fell down my face. "Come back Sarah, I'm begging you." I stared at her limp body through blurred eyes. No movement, no reassurance, no hope. "I'm sorry Sarah, that I broke your son, I'm sorry that I broke you. I'm sorry that I pushed Shane away when He was the one thing I wanted to bring in to my heart. I'm sorry that I gave up on that hope I thought I knew so clearly, If I never see you again Sarah, I want you to know that I've made mistakes in the past, some stupid ones – but after today I'm going to set everything right with Shane, whether it works out how you'd want it to or whether we're both able to move on, either way I'm going to tell him I still love him, not because I have to, not because I feel it will save you, But because I do. I love you Sarah." I squeezed her hand one last time then stood and leant over her. Smiling sadly I kissed her forehead. "Thank you, you gave me hope – now I hope I can give it to you in return." Wiping my eyes I spun around to leave.

"Why are you here?" He said as he placed a cup of coffee on the table.

"I…I…" I didn't know what to say.

"Just go Mitchie. You're not wanted here."

"Shane…I…"

"GO." He said firmly – not looking at me. I could tell by the way he stood that he had spent the whole night awake, and by his mother's side. Grabbing my bag I went to head out the door.

"I'm sorry Shane, I never wanted this to happen." I knew it was a cheap last line, but it was all I could say. I knew I wouldn't face him, I needed to reassure Sarah I would. But I knew I couldn't bring myself to. He was long gone now, and it was about time we both let that go.

Intense! Will Shane and Mitchie get together? Will Sarah live? Will Mitchie get custody? So many questions. Yet to be answered! Stay with me people, you've been doing so well considering my lack of updating! It's atrocious! Love JBObsession


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Flicking through the mail I sat down on the sofa. Bills, bills, bills… I stopped at the last one and ripped it open.

They had moved the court date. To tomorrow. I read through the letter again. There was no way I could be ready by tomorrow. The lawyers? My case? None of it was ready. Jumping up I pushed the thoughts of Sarah and Shane out of my head. My daughter now had to be my main focus. Picking up the phone I dialled the number of the lawyer.

"Hello." A voice answered.

"Is John Baker there please?" I asked. I listened for a reply but all I heard was giggling. "Hello?"

"Oh. Speaking! Sorry… I'm with a client we're sorting out.. Payment." I hear giggling again. My lawyer was a drop kick who slept with his cases?

"Did you know about the court date getting moved to tomorrow?" I asked.

"Who is this?"

"Mitchie, Mitchie Torres." I said coldly.

"Oh right, the one with the little girl." He said. "Yes I knew it had been moved they contacted me over a month ago." I felt anger rage in me.

"A month ago? A MONTH AGO? I only just received the letter today! Why is that Mr Baker? I should've been informed months ago!" I yelled.

"Stay calm Miss Torres."

"CALM? CALM? You're asking me to stay calm, Well I'm sorry Mr Baker, but tomorrow is that court date for custody for my daughter. MY DAUGHTER. I'm sorry that your too busy spending your time shagging your clients but this is a serious matter, you can stick your pathetic lawyer skills where they are needed, Don't bother turning up at court tomorrow." I slammed the phone down. Now I had no support, no lawyer, no anything. I buried my face in my hands. I wasn't going to win, there was no hope. I had fed myself all these lies to bring myself to believe, but there was nothing left, I had squeezed hope dry. Shuffling into the study I grabbed all my papers and began working at them. I had to have something. With no lawyer, I was bound to lose, but I had to try.

3 hours later I sighed. It was all a mess. The so called lawyer I hired should've been fired along time before. I had no case, nothing but a lot of fines and fees.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I didn't have time for visitors.

"What?" I asked as I flung open the door. A lost Shane stood in front of me. I stared at him, why was he coming here after our encounter earlier on. I stared at his face and realised his cheeks were flushed, his eyes were swollen and red and his cheeks were also tear stained. I held the door open and let him in.

"When?" I asked.

"Half an hour ago." He whispered. He looked up at me then looked away. "She woke up, and we thought everything was fine, she was awake for about 20 minutes – the longest yet – she was talking to me about how you came and saw her and kept going on about Hope, and not giving up, and she kept saying that things with me and you were going to be okay because you still loved me, she said over and over again that she felt someone telling her to hold on just a little longer, and she said it was you." Could it be true? That she actually heard me? A single tear fell from his right eye. "She told me to tell you that after all this time she had never given up hope, she held on for so long because she was waiting for you, for you to come back and for me to finally get somewhere, to let go and she said that what you said was all she needed to hear to finally be at peace, and that she knows I'll be left in safe hands because of… you…" He couldn't stop tears rolled down his face. I rushed to his side and wrapped my arms around him and whispered soothing noises into his ear, rocking him back and forth, back and forth, just like Sarah did when she was alive.

Ah! Tear :( I'm sad that I killed Sarah off, she went a bit different to how I was going to let her go, but I think this went rather well. Kind of. I hope you're enjoying the updating! It feels so good to get my creative juices flowing again! Love JBObsession


End file.
